High Off Love
by Demelza Llivell
Summary: Freshman girl oh so shy sits and watches the sophomore guy/Sophomore guy with his head in a whirl sits and watches the jr girl/Junior girl in her red Sedan sits and watches the sr man/But the senior man all hot and wild secretly loves the freshman child
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. I do, however, own about ten posters of Robert Pattinson. Hell yes.**

**A/N: I know that I should not start a new story, but this is necessary. My one friend, Jacey, wants to take the poem that's on my profile and make her own story. We can't have that happen, now can we? Besides, I've been wanting to do this for a while, but I never got the chance.**

****

****

**The story is based off this phenomenal poem that I found on Witty Profiles. I don't remember who posted it, but I didn't come up with it. And I would like to thank my high school for giving me the idea of how this high school looks.**

**I really hope you enjoy it. Please review with your feedback at the end.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

****

* * *

Bella's Point Of View:

I gripped my books tightly in my hands. I walked on the bricks of the campus of my high school. Most of them were out of the ground, poking up through the cracks of the cement. On the first day of school, I tripped on those bricks so many times. Thankfully, I did not fall once. That would have been the ultimate embarrassment.

I felt my knuckles hurting as I held my books. I was not going to ease up my grip. I pushed through the large crowd, heading towards my first period class. It always seemed that building two was the most crowded building. I dug my way through the large group of sophomores as I went into their house building. I few of them went to my house, building one, while others went to building three, the junior's house.

Once I was out of the congestion, I could breathe again. I held my books close up to my chest, half of them not even for my first class. I carried many books for my future classes already; I planned ahead. I walked down the hall, passing up people still by their lockers. They were laughing and carrying on. I frowned at them and passed quickly.

I did not fit in anywhere in school. I was the new one in the high school, the freshman. I was not anything spectacular, and I knew that very well. I blended into the walls around me; people passed me by without thinking anything of it. I did not know if that was because I was a freshman or if that was just the aura I gave off.

I was ahead of the normal student in high school. I had better grades than most of the sophomores in school, and it showed. I was bumped up in each of my classes. I was taking honors and the second courses of each subject. I felt like a nerd without the glasses. I pressed my books closer to my chest. I took in a deep breath and went into History II.

There were a few people in the classroom already. Most of them were sophomores; a great deal of the students in the class were sophomores. I quickly took my seat in the back of the room. All of the sophomores had some animosity towards me because I was younger and smarter than them. I did my best to fade away. Again.

More kids came in, and my heart started to race. I had been in the class for almost a month now, and my heart still did not stop pounding. I opened up my notebook to the end of my notes from yesterday and started to draw. I drew a heart, small and shaded. Then, I put wings on it, making it fly. That is how I wanted my heart to feel, but it would never happen.

As more and more footsteps sounded and talking started to get louder, I felt my face blushing. I kept it down, making sure to not look up. I was so embarrassed even though no one was looking at me. All I knew was that _he_ was in the room, and this always happened everyday during the first period.

The teacher started to write something on the board. I had a feeling that it was the beginning of notes. I did not want to look up, but I had to. I grabbed my pencil and took in a deep breath. I lifted my head and focused only on the board. When I started to write down the words on the white board, I heard _his_ voice.

I could not help myself. I turned my head a few centimeters. There he was, sitting in the same seat as yesterday. I felt my face burning up, and I prayed no one was looking. I watched him talk nonchalantly with his friends. Then, he laughed, his wonderful, throaty laugh, making my heart flutter. It felt like it had wings for a split second.

Then, the teacher spoke above his voice. He turned to face the front of the room, no longer the center of attention with his friends. I breathed out, making sure my heart was still working. I turned my head, ready to focus on history. The teacher's mouth was moving and he was gesturing around the whole room, but I was not paying any attention to single word he was saying.

My eyes slowly turned back to _him_. He was staring intently at the board, his pencil clicking on the desk. His eyes would close shut at regular intervals, blinking normally. His hair was curly and blond, a little bit of brown here and there. He was lean yet muscular, easy on the eyes when he wore tee shirts. I was melting in my seat, looking at his biceps flex every time he tapped his pencil or his fingers.

He was the basketball star of the sophomores. His basketball was under his seat, orange and large. It was sitting perfectly on his backpack. I envied him. He was so coordinated, so perfect; it was a sin. I saw him play basketball after school sometimes or walking to his next class. He would dribble the ball and toss it to his friends. They would play in the five minutes between classes and not once did they trip and fall.

I looked away; my heart could not take the pressure anymore. I wanted him so badly, yet I could not have him. I looked back at the teacher, hoping to understand something that he was saying. I got a few pieces of the lecture and took down some notes. I was not sure what it all was focused on, but I was at least attempting to pay attention.

I got distracted again but not by _him_. I noticed something missing from my picture. I took my pencil to my drawing again and started doodling once more. I drew a star in the background, shaded lighter than the heart and its wings. I pulled my pencil away from it. It still did not look right; it was not capturing my feelings. I drew something extra; then, I pulled away again.

When I looked at it, I started to get depressed. It hurt my heart to put my feelings to paper. The picture describe the hell and torture that my heart was going through. Despite its wings, it was punctured in the middle. It was a clean through-and-through, an arrow right through it. My wings were slowly going up in flames, a little smoke noticeable but nothing to make someone nervous. The star in the background was faded, darkened by the loss of energy running through it.

As much as I hated to realize it, that was my life.

I was not paying attention in history anymore. I was distracted by the whole growing in my heart and the gorgeous guy sitting steps away from me. His eyes were glued on the teacher, not missing a single beat. I wanted to be him then; I wanted to be able to sit there, focused on one subject, not worried or distracted with another.

As the class progressed, the teacher continued to talk. He did not ask any questions or bother any of the students. I shrunk further into my own world, knowing that the twenty questions would be coming. I drew random three-dimensional shapes in the margins of my paper. The only thing I had for notes was what the teacher wrote on the board. I felt like a failure.

As quickly as I thought of it, the teacher started with his questions. I sunk further down in my seat, paranoid. My hands started to sweat, and my heart started to pound. I was not ready for any questions. I could not even comprehend what he was saying.

I fell back behind the kid in front of me, and the teacher's eyes moved past me. I sighed as he called on one of the other smart students in the class. Obviously he answered it right because a smile stretched across his face. The teacher's lips moved again, and this time, he called on _him_.

My eyes darted to him, and I tried to get my ears working again. His lips started to move, but I could not hear him. I was not disappointed though; I was happy to see him be, to actually be able to look at him without fear that he would get mad. Everyone was watching him, listening to his answer. I felt the corners of my mouth going up into a smile.

The teacher quickly nodded his head, and he stopped talking. I frowned, disappointed. Everyone turned away to face the teacher again, but I stayed focused on him. I was not ready to look away from him yet. His beauty was intoxicating, and I wanted him to notice me.

His head slowly turned. It was making its way around the room. Finally, it stopped, and I froze. I blushed deeply and looked down at my paper again. My hands were shaking. I could feel his eyes on me, and I knew that I was caught. I started to tap my foot, trying to ease my nerves. That was not working; it was only making my desk squeak, which brought more attention to me. I stopped moving all together, trying to calm myself down.

I was not sure if I was making it up, but I saw his mouth smile slightly. He turned back to face the front of the room. Quickly, he closed all of his things and grabbed his basketball and book bag. The bell sounded in the room, making me jump out of my seat. Everyone got up and headed towards the door. I stayed still, trying to calm my heart down.

Eventually, I closed my notebook and grabbed all my things. I shoved my pencil in my pony tail and stood up. The teacher was already sitting at his desk, looking on his computer. I looked at the clock on the wall; I was going to be late for my next class.

I walked out of the classroom faster than usual. I squeezed in between students and teachers. I shoved my way between bodies, heading towards building three. There was a large group of people standing outside of the doors. I was about to just give up. I stood out of the way, waiting for everyone to move.

I looked at the campus and saw _him_. He was dribbling his basketball, his backpack on his shoulder. He put the ball on his finger and spun it, the black lines turning invisible. I sighed, wanting to be right next to him.

Then, his eyes met mine. I froze again, my mouth popping open slightly. I looked down at the ground, gripping my books harder. I felt my face get hot, and I hoped he did not notice. When I looked up again, his eyes were focused on his basketball again, but he seemed to be smiling. I did not know what he was smiling about, but I did know one thing:

Jasper Hale was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**What is a good beginning? I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Not sure when the update is gonna be, but please do review! Give me your feedback!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. But I own a hell of a lot of school stuff. Oh hell no.**

**A/N: This is my last update before school. I'm so sad that summer is over. It flew by so fast, and I can't believe I finished and started as many stories as I did during these few three months. I just wanted to say thanks to everyone for everything. I'm so proud to have you guys.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

**

* * *

**

Jasper's Point Of View:

I held the basketball between my arm and my torso. I held it tight, not trusting anyone. I walked through the empty campus, heading towards lunch. I stopped at my locker to put away all of my books. I wasn't going to need them for my next class; I had science, and we were watching a movie.

I took long strides through the campus, my head high in the sky. I was high off life. I was amazing, and I could actually say that I loved myself. I had everything that I wanted. I was the basketball star, was acing all of my classes, and had amazing friends. High school life couldn't get any better.

Gliding into the lunch room, people looked up at me from their tables. I walked down the aisle in the middle of the lunch room. I kept my head high. Everyone wanted to see my fall; little did they know, I would never.

I took my ball out from under my arm and started to dribble it. I walked smoothly down the aisle, using my right hand to keep it bouncing. The sound echoed through the cafeteria, and I grinned. Everyone was looking at me, and I felt amazing.

Despite my fame, I quickly sat down at my table. I put the basketball under the table and relaxed in my chair. All of my basketball friends smiled at me, happy about my ballsy move. I shared their grins, but mine seemed to be on the surface, not actually reaching my face.

The grin quickly disappeared, and my friends started talking with themselves again. I was out of the conversation, and I didn't mind; I actually didn't want to be involved. My mind was on something completely different. _She_ was back today, and I needed to see her.

I turned my body to the right slightly. I was still facing my friends, but I was focused on something else. My eyes wandered over to her regular seat. Her table was filled with ten girls, laughing and giggling. What I wouldn't love to sit there with them. I would finally get inside a girl's head.

When my eyes scanned for her three times, I started to get worried. My heart started pounding, and I felt my face blush. I didn't know why she did this to me, but every time I looked for her, I got all flustered and nervous. I always thought today was the day she would see me.

I was panicking now because she wasn't there. I overheard people saying that she was coming back from her trip today. I needed to her. I missed seeing her wonderful body and killer eyes. Her hair was so risky that it was hot, and I wanted to see her again. My memories weren't doing her justice.

My eyes fluttered around the lunchroom. Maybe she was at a different table. I looked everywhere, but I saw no spiky, black hair. I hated to say that I was obsessed, but I was. I craved her and so did my heart. It wouldn't work correctly if I didn't see her for a long time.

The crowd in the lunchroom got really quiet suddenly. There were a few tables still talking, but most of them were quiet. I looked towards the door and prayed. There she was, her head high, her lips pulled into a grin. As she walked down the aisle, her friends yelled and clapped. She sat down at her regular table, her face glowing.

She looked more beautiful than I imagined. She was wearing a mini skirt that made her short legs looked phenomenal. On top, she was wearing a sweater, pulled off one shoulder. It was a warm purple, and it looked amazing on her. Her hair was still in that same messy, chaotic mess that it was before she left for her vacation. I fell in love with her more.

I couldn't stop myself from staring. The way she moved was gorgeous and fluid and sexy. When she stood up to get her lunch, I could only focus on her ass. It was walking away from me, and I was getting turned on. It felt wrong though, so I turned away from her.

After a few minutes when I figured she would be done, I looked back up again. She was walking back towards her table, coming towards me. My eyes were glued on her, taking in her face and her emotions. She wore everything out on her sleeves. If she was happy, sad, angry, or excited, you would be able to tell. That was one more thing that I loved about her.

She sat down simply and began eating. She broke apart her fries before popping them in her mouth. She ripped apart her chicken nuggets as well before placing them gently on her tongue. When she was really talking, she would stop eating completely and use gestures. When she was listening to someone, she was either eating thoughtfully or playing with the lid of her water. She'd twist it on and off, on and off.

She was just fidgety enough for me. It thought it was extremely attractive. My friends were no longer paying attention to me; they were in their own conversations. I didn't mind. This is how most lunches were before she left. I was simply ignored while I watched the girl of my dreams be.

My friends always wondered why I never asked her out. I could never answer their question. I knew I would be made fun of instantly. Deep down, I was genuinely afraid of her answer. If she were to turn me down, I don't know what I would do. If she were to say yes, I might jump for joy and scream like a girl. If she didn't know who I was, I would be crushed eternally.

That was my biggest fear: she didn't even know me. I never saw her at basketball games or at practices. She wasn't an avid fan like some girls. She was more of a book worm, a good read always in her hand. I wasn't really like that. Our worlds were very, very far apart. I had fears that they would never meet.

I wished that I had a class with her. Everything would be one hundred times easier. I would at least know that she knew I existed. I wouldn't have to doubt, and I would be able to walk up to her. I would be able to ask her out and not fear that she would look at me like I was crazy. There was still a chance that she would say no, but I would take my chances.

There was another problem that I would encounter: she was always with her friends. There was never a dull moment when they weren't surrounding her. I would see her walking on the campus, and there they would be. They formed around her in a bubble, getting rid of all outside communication.

I feared rejection with just her. I would die if she rejected me with her friends all around her. They would no doubt laugh, and I would be scarred for life. I would have to hide my face, which wouldn't work out too well. I was the basketball star; I had to be seen.

It hurt just thinking about it, so I stopped. I actually looked away from her and tried to focus on something else. I looked over at my friends, leaning in on their conversations. Two of them were talking about a hot blonde in one of their classes. Three more were conversing about a book that needed to be read for English. I huffed, not interested in anything that was being said.

I turned the other way and looked for other people. I wanted to maybe move seats and chill with someone else. My eyes darted everywhere in the cafeteria, but I didn't want to move. My one other friend wasn't in lunch, and a girl from my science class was absolutely no where to be seen.

I gave in and turned back around. I looked at her table again and huffed. My science partner was sitting at _her_ table. I rolled my eyes, aggravated. Since when did they become best friends? My partner wasn't talking to her, but it didn't matter. It still hurt to see her there and not me.

Suddenly, the bell rang. A large amount of kids got up at the same exact time. I, instead, stayed still. My junior crush stood up and graciously walked over to the garbage can. She threw all of her stuff away and kept talking to her friends.

My stomach grumbled. I forgot to eat again. This always happened when _she_ was in lunch. I was so afraid that I would run into her in line. I would stutter and not know what to say. After that, she would never look at me again. She would think I was crazy. Hell, maybe I was.

Eventually, I stood up, following slowly after my friends. I grabbed my basketball and headed out the door. I was eager to get to my next class, but I needed to see her one more time. I headed the opposite way of my next class. I saw her purple sweater walking in the middle of the campus. She had no friends around her. My heart skipped a beat; this was the perfect chance.

I started to jog slightly, eager to get to her. When I saw that she passed the building for her next class, I frowned. What the hell was she doing? I slowed down as she walked down the stairs and out of the campus. I stopped dead in my tracks and watched everyone walk past me. Alice faded into the distance.

I huffed, disappointed at my failure and her deciding to ditch school at that precise moment. I turned around, gripping my basketball with both hands. I looked at the ground as I walked, not eager to get to science now. The late bell rang when I got into the building. I slumped to my class, walking in late. I got a few stares, but I didn't care; I missed one of the rare chances to ask Alice Brandon out.

* * *

**It's a bit short, but that was the beginning of Jasper's point of view.**

**Well, this is how it is going to work out, folks. I will be updating all of my stories every weekend. It may be Saturday or Sunday, depending on free time. High school is gonna be a be-atch this year, and I'm gonna have a lot to work on. I hope you don't mind waiting a week, but I think it will all be good. Oh, and my other stories will be updated today as well.**

**Please review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. I do own some jeans and some tee shirts though.**

**A/N: One review. Oh hell yes.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

**

* * *

**

Alice's Point Of View:

Being a junior didn't have its perks. I thought that everything was going to go much smoother since I was a junior. I was wrong. Life was just as difficult as it was when I was a sophomore. Oh, those times were trying. I was the class nerd with the horn-rimmed glasses.

I grew into my character during the summer before the junior year. I was ready to unveil myself to the school as the new and greatly improved Alice Brandon. I got contacts, cut my hair, and wore what I wanted to wear. I didn't care what others thought of me anymore.

The first day was excellent, and the second day was good. I sat with my old friends at lunch. Quickly, I gained new ones, and they loved me just as much as my old friends. I was living the high-life in high school. Everything was super until I saw _him_.

He was a god in human form. His hair was golden brown with a little red here and there. His body was long and lean, covered in beautiful, thin muscles. When he walked, he held his head high. He was the captain of the football team, and every single girl fawned over him. He changed very little over summer break.

I always looked up at him when I was in lower grades. I was too much of a coward to say anything to him though. He was just a junior, but he was so intimidating. Now, he was senior and even more intimidating. But I was the new and greatly improved Alice Brandon. I wasn't a coward anymore. I was ready to say something to him.

I prayed that he was in my lunch period. I had it all planned out; I could just go over to his table and bump into him or something. That would start up a beautiful conversation that would start our whole relationship. It was a genius plan.

The school board seemed unaware of my plan. They decided to put him in the lunch after me. I groaned the first day when I didn't see him sitting with his football friends. It killed me. Quickly, I tried to forget about him and make my lunch halfway enjoyable.

Most of my friends noticed that I wasn't interested in anyone. Every time they would say something about some supposedly cute guy in school, I would shrug it off. I was waiting for _him_. They would ask me who I liked, and quickly, I would answer nobody. They, of course, didn't believe me. Even though they were my best friends, I was afraid to tell them my crush. They would laugh at me, saying that he was too high up in the ranks for me.

They would be right.

Football season came into the high school faster than I expected. I was away on vacation, and the day I got back, I learned that there was a game the coming Friday night. I was psyched, ready to see _him_ in action. I was jittery and bouncy the whole day.

Then, all the pieces of the puzzle came together perfectly. He would be practicing, no doubt, for the game down at the stadium. The only times he could practice were lunch and after school; I knew this because my one friend's brother was on the football team. It was the only possible time that I would see him.

After lunch, I decided to take my chances. I walked quickly out of the lunch room. I held my head up high as I walked with my friends. They noticed something different about me but couldn't figure out what it was.

I took in a deep breath and faced them. "Hey, guys. I'm gonna go. It's healthy to ditch once and a while." I smiled at them. I hoped it was sincere.

All of my friends murmured in agreement and patted me on the back. They pushed me forward, sending me walking towards the parking lot. I kept my head high as I left, but my heart was pounding. I started towards the stairs to leave the campus. I passed up the building for my supposed next class. I jogged down the stairs in my purple sweater and went off campus.

I cut across the road and headed towards the parking lot. I weaved in and out of cars until I got to the edge of the lot. I looked over the slight hillside to see what I was looking for. And there _he_ was. He was wearing an orange tee shirt and athletic shorts. He was jogging around the track around the football field.

I nearly died as I watched him. His bounds were so elegant but so masculine at the same time. He was flawless, utterly perfect. He passed up most of the team as he sped quickly along the track. He was agile and free, and I wanted him to be mine so badly.

I gripped the chain-linked fence that separated the parking lot from the little hill. I leaned on it a bit, making it groan in protest. I sighed, watching him closer. His feet fell sure and steady, landing directly before the other foot came off the ground. His arms rocked back and forth at ninety degree angles, moving opposite of the leg. His hands were opened, and his fingers gently flexed every time his arm came forward. Little beads of sweat were seen on his forehead showing his concentration and ability.

Sadly, the exercise was over. I relaxed back a little, pushing off the fence. He walked around the track for a lap, cooling down after running. He went back to the coach and grabbed a football from a bag. He tossed it up in the air and caught it perfectly in his right hand. His hands were so big...

He jogged to the middle of the field. His teammates lined up either with him or across from him. He took a step backwards, taking his place as the quarterback. He tossed the ball to the man in front of him and waited. The guy with a ball called a few numbers and tossed the football back to _him_.

Of course, he caught it and held the ball behind his ear with both hands. He took a few steps back as the opposing side tried to get to him. In a few short seconds, he saw one of his teammates open and threw the ball to him. The ball was like a bullet, spinning and flying through the air with such speed. The receiver caught the ball and turned around. He ran towards the end of the field.

_He_ stood there, a smile on his face. There was victory in his eyes, I could tell. I couldn't help but smile in agreement. He was the best quarterback I had ever seen. He was light on his feet and thin but muscular. He was everything I ever wanted built into one human being.

A few more plays went by, each one different. Eventually, the coach told the team to take a break. _He_ walked over to a cooler and opened the lid. He pulled out a cold water bottle and popped the lid off. When he put the bottle up to his lips, the cold water ran down his throat. His head was tilted back, and I could see the water being gulped down his throat. He finished half a bottle by the time he stopped to get a breath. Soon after, he drank the rest of the liquid.

I was torturing myself. That was the only word for it. _He_ was something I could never have. I would never have the guts or the ability to walk up to him and speak. I would freeze right then and there. I was tempting myself, and it was killing me. My heart could only take so much.

I could feel my mouth open, so I quickly closed it. I pushed further off the fence and took a step back. My fists were clenched together. I relaxed them and took a deep breath. Everything I was doing was painful, and unfortunately, I loved it. I needed to see him everyday. He was a drug to me.

As I was dazing, he kept walking back and forth in place. His forehead wasn't wrinkled with thought, but I wanted to know what he was thinking. And before I knew it, like he knew I was there, his eyes shot up to where I was.

I gasped, the breath getting knocked out of me. I fell down to the ground, lying flat on the asphalt. I stopped breathing, like his gaze caused my lungs to stop working. I did the army crawl and headed out of his sight.

I was embarrassed, angry, and most importantly, mortified. I would not be able to show myself in school the rest of the day and even the rest of the year. He could clearly see my spiky hair, and I bet that he could figure out who I was. I would be the talk of the school tomorrow, and I had no one to thank but myself.

When I hoped I was out of his sight, I stood up and headed towards the only closure I had. I saw my red car in the parking lot. I quickly pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car. I jumped in it and locked all the windows and doors. I started to breathe more normally once safely inside my car.

I didn't know why I started up my car. It pained me to think of him seeing me again, but I needed to see if he was still there. If he wasn't, then that meant that he saw me and was looking for me. If he went back to what he was doing before, then maybe I had a chance of survival in school.

Slowly, I drove over to the fence again. I pulled right up to it, my window next to it. I shut off my red Sedan and slid down in my seat; I couldn't risk him seeing me again. I could barely see the field, but that was enough.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him jogging down the field with a football in his hand. He was smiling and laughing as his teammates followed behind him. They weren't playing football anymore; they were just being seniors and high school students. My breathing was completely back to normal.

I watched him for a few more minutes; I knew that seventh period would be starting soon, and _he_ would be going to class. Nearing the end of practice, he laid down on the ground with his football in his hand. He had his eyes closed, but he was smiling. I smiled in response, and I felt lighter.

When the coach started to collect the footballs, I knew that the period was over. _He_ sat up and tossed the ball to his coach. He jumped up off the ground and headed towards the stairs to the parking lot. I knew it was time for me to leave. I turned my car on and threw it in reverse. I backed up and parked the car in a corner spot. I shut it off and slid down in my seat.

_He _jogged up the stairs and straight into the parking lot. He stopped, turned around, and waited for his friends to catch up with him. When they did, he started talking and laughing. I couldn't even describe the way he looked. His face lightened up, and he seemed so free. He wasn't afraid to show his true emotion, and I loved that about him.

Once they walked out of my view, I sat back up in my car. I leaned down on the steering wheel and sighed. I hit my head against the wheel a few times, trying to knock some sense into me. It was no use. I opened the door and got out of my Sedan. The bell sounded on the campus, and period six ended. I sighed, closed the door, and walked towards the school. Edward Cullen was driving me crazy.

* * *

**Longer than the last chapter, I think. Hope you liked it.**

**If you guys don't know what a Sedan is, I have a picture on my profile :)**

**Review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Two reviews. Oh hell yes.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

****

* * *

Edward's Point Of View:

I had a feeling that today was going to be a great day. It was just the right weather for football and walking around on campus at high school. Everything was about as perfect as it could be. And I would also get to look at _her_ today.

Three periods before I got to ogle at only her, I had football practice. That was the only time I got to release all of my anger and stress and just have fun. Football was the one thing I loved, and I literally couldn't get enough of it.

As I jogged around the field, a lot of things entered my mind. First, I thought of my ex-girlfriend. She was a massive problem in my life. She was great while she lasted, but when I saw _her_, I could no longer look at my ex. Nothing compared to _her_. I quickly dumped my one fling that everyone categorized me by, and I became the player again. Since I dumped her, I really didn't hit on too many people, but the name still stuck. The 'wild man' was my name, and flirting was my game. One would get a bit annoyed at that, but I just let it slide.

Publicity was something I strived for. Throughout all of my eighteen years of schooling, I always thrived for attention and honor. I wanted people to see me and know my name instantly. It made me proud. Most people thought I was arrogant, and I guess they were kind of right. I gave them enough reason to believe so.

Every girl fell at my feet. The girls that were lucky enough to be in my classes fawned over me. Most flirted, and many wore outfits that many parents would be appalled by. I didn't mind; I loved women. They were the best thing to happen to the world. But when I saw _her_, all the women around me disappeared.

It was the first day of school all over again in my mind. I walked onto campus without a care in the world. I was officially a senior, and I could just slack off a little bit; I was already accepted into a good college anyway. As I stood in front of the senior building, my eyes wandered from person to person. That's when my eyes fell on the brown-haired beauty.

She was young, only a freshman. Her hair was slightly curly, down to the middle of her back. It was deep brown, contrasting against her pale skin. Her dark brown eyes glistened when the sun hit her face the first day of school. She held her books in such a way that showed her curiosity and her fear; they were pressed tightly against her chest, and she gripped them for life.

As the day passed, I hoped to see her again. When ninth period came around, I walked out of building four disappointed. I leaned up against the brick building, looking around for her angelic face. The door swung open from building three, and the mysterious girl came walking out, her books still tightly in her hands. Added to her stack was a small canvas.

I never switched classes before in my life. I stuck with my first choice, and that was that. But I needed to see her everyday. I felt strangely empty without her face in my vision. Over the next two days after first seeing her, I made sure that she was in Art I before I applied for a class change. When I went to the office, I made sure that I got ninth period art.

I shook my head at the memory, bringing myself back to the present. I stared straight ahead, looking only at the track in front of me. I pushed my legs forward harder, keeping my breathing perfectly steady. It was natural for me; I had been running almost my whole life.

When the coach pulled me out of my devotion, he decided to do some plays for the game. Being quarterback, I jogged over towards the ball after I slowed down to a walk. The team quickly got together, and a few plays were executed perfectly. I couldn't help but smile at the impeccable work.

When the rest of the plays flew by, I jogged over to the cooler. I opened the lid and took out a cold water bottle. The cap popped open, and I put the bottle to my lips. The liquid was cool and refreshing as it went down my throat.

The bottle was empty quickly. I put it down and began pacing back and forth. It was a horrible habit of mine; I was always doing it when I wasn't busy. As I paced, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone watching me. I stopped pacing for a moment and looked up at the top of the hill.

My mouth popped open when I saw a girl standing there. Immediately, she fell to the ground when our eyes met. I furrowed my eyebrows at the occurrence. I had no idea why she was watching me or who she actually was. Her spiky hair really threw me off. I quickly turned around, trying not too think too hard about it.

My teammates called my name, and I looked over towards them. They were standing close to me, waiting for me to come and join them. I grabbed the football that I set down to get a drink and jogged over towards them. They slapped me on the back and started talking to me.

Quickly, we found something to do. I ran down the field with the football in my hands, and they chased after me. It was immature, but it was so fun. Sadly, the coach ruined all of our fun quickly. He told us to pack up; seventh period was going to start soon.

I fell down on the ground with the football in my hand. I smiled contently, happy with myself. At the moment, it seemed that I had everything that I wanted in my life. I could not have been happier. But deep down, there was something missing, and I needed to get it in my life.

The coach called my name, and I sat up. I tossed him the ball, and he caught it with one hand. He was always the show-off. I picked myself up and immediately ran towards the stairs. I was eager to get through the next two periods; I wanted ninth period to occur already.

The next two periods blurred together; I wasn't focused. When the eighth period bell rang, like any other day, I jumped out of my seat and bolted towards the door. Once outside of the classroom, I swerved in between bodies, trying to get outside quickly. The fresh air hit my face when I pushed the front door open; I was home-free.

I pushed past talkative girls and annoying boys. I didn't even see their faces; there was only one thing on my mind. When I entered building three, I turned right and headed towards the art room. When I walked in, I was one of the first people there. I sighed and sat down at my seat across from the door. I had a perfect view of when _she_ entered.

It felt like I could feel her presence when she entered the building. When I looked up, two seconds later, she walked in. Her brown hair was hanging in front of her shoulders, and her eyes looked frantic. She sat down at her table closest to the door. She put all of her papers and canvases out in front of her.

I had to admit that I liked the fact that she was disheveled; it made her even more attractive. She looked like a chaotic artist. She truly belonged in Art I; I did not, but I would sit through pain and torture with water colors and paint just to look at her for forty-two minutes.

The teacher came in the room at that time and told us to begin drawing. Everyone took out there sketch books and canvases. I, unfortunately, forgot both of those things, so I just sat there. The teacher went over to his desk and started looking on the computer. I liked how he was thinking, but I would be looking at something more interesting than the internet.

_She_ grabbed one of her many pencils that she carried around with her. She pulled out her red sketch pad and flipped open to a new page. I smiled at her as I rested my head on my hand. I began to stare at her intently; I was in my own world.

Her hands moved fluidly over the paper. Drawing just came naturally to her; it was like breathing for her. Her eyebrows came together in the middle as she paused to look at her artwork. Then, as quickly as she stopped, she began again. Her lips started to curl up at the sides, enjoying what she was creating.

Her pencil lifted off the paper for a second. She put the pencil down and picked up a new one. Her tongue stuck out slightly, staring intently at her artwork. Then, she pressed the pencil to the paper and began the whole process again: sketch, stop, pick up, repeat.

After ten minutes, she put down her last pencil. She picked up her artwork and held it in front of her face. There was a huge smile that stretched across her gorgeous face. I smiled at the simplicity of her enjoyment; I valued that about her.

Placing the sketch pad back on the table, she pushed back in her chair. It made a soft squeak on the tiled floor. She stood up and walked over to the corner of the room. There was a plethora of colored pencils and paints and brushes and many other objects. She picked up a few colors from the pencil bin: blue, purple, black, and white. With that, she walked back over to her seat and began coloring her artwork.

When she was done, she closed up her drawing pad. I clenched my jaw together; I wanted to see that drawing so badly. I wanted to get inside of her mind, to see what I was missing. I didn't know if she liked me. I really hoped she did, but it seemed like she didn't even recognize my presence. I would be a fool if I started to talk to her and she just shrugged me away. I wouldn't be able to accept that kind of reject.

The bell sounded, signaling the end of the day. She was the first one out of the classroom. I pushed through the rest of the class, becoming the second person out. I could see her shape walking away in the distance. When she walked out of the doors and towards the freshman building, I sighed. I stood in the middle of the campus, my heart slowly sinking. I did not know what it would take for Bella Swan to notice me, the player.

****

* * *

**I'm still updating on the weekend. I don't have school tomorrow.**

**Please review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Sorry about not updating last week; my computer got a virus. I will try to make it up to you guys though.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

Another difficult day of school began again. I bit my lip as I walked awkwardly across the campus. My bus dropped me off so early and so far away. I held my books up against my chest, my knuckles turning white. This would be another day that Jasper would not see me.

There were a few scattered people around campus. Most of them were chatting loudly in groups or walking from building to building with books in their hands. I kept my head down, looking at the bricks that made up the pavement. My steps were small and steady; I was not too eager to go anywhere.

The freshman building was getting closer. I quickened my pace just a bit, eager to get inside now. I wanted to avoid the swarm of people from the rush of buses. When I reached the doors, I put all my weight on the 'push' bar. The door swung open, and I entered the home-like building.

I turned right and headed down the corridor. Then, I made left and headed straight for my locker. I passed three rooms on my way, all science rooms. Smells of chemicals and bleach oozed out of them. I breathed through my nose as I fiddled with my lock, putting in the combination. It popped open, making a noise that hit against the walls and echoed in the hallway. I blushed even though no one was there to hear it.

I quickly threw all of my books that I brought home on the top shelf. I pulled out my writing tablet and a pencil. On the bottom shelf, I grabbed my history notebook and French notebook. I bit my tongue on the side of my mouth. I did one final scan of my locker before shutting it. I clicked the lock back on it and shuffled down the hall.

When I turned the corner, people passed, seeing right through me. It was as if I was not there. I took it for granted; I wanted to blend in. I was not popular before I got into high school, so I was not expecting to become miraculously famous when ninth grade came around. It was peaceful for me though; I liked blending in with the walls.

I walked out of the freshman house. I propped my body up against the building and looked out on campus. I was partially hidden by a bush; I was even more invisible than usual. I bit my lip again, searching the campus. That was when I heard his voice.

My eyes flicked in Jasper's direction. His face was glowing, excitement evident. His friends were patting his back and chanting his name. Jasper's face was glowing as he held his basketball under his arm. By the look of his clothes, he had just finished playing a game of basketball. Obviously, he won.

I sighed, saddened. I had no idea why I subjected myself to such pain and agony. He would never see me, but I would always see him. The relationship would never be complete. I was not even a minor player in his little game called his life. I was never going to appear on his radar as a little, red dot, beeping furiously. Never.

I watched him gracefully walk into the sophomore house. I could not help but notice the rolls of his muscles, the beauty of his hair. His smile was to die for. When his friends crowded around him again, he was out of my view. I sighed once more, defeated.

My body slid down the wall. I rested carefully on the grass as more and more students entered the campus. I opened up my drawing pad to the piece I perfected yesterday in art class. I smiled at my accomplishments. There were two hands holding a music staff. Off of the staff flew music notes. These notes transformed into hearts and flew up into the sky above the hands. The paper was covered in blues and purples with black and white. It was a complex idea, and I finally made it real.

I flipped the page up and was greeted with a blank page. I took out my pencil and began drawing aimlessly. I bit my tongue again as my pencil flew gently over the paper. The picture was coming to life before me. There was a girl and boy holding hands, innocent and young. I put a heart above their heads to show their compassion for one another. I was so hell-bent on finishing my picture that I lost track of time.

By the time I looked up again, everyone had disappeared from the campus. I gasped and jumped up from my resting place. I pulled my phone out from my pocket; first period had started already. I cursed at myself as I headed towards building two. I became so engrossed in my project that I did not even hear the bells ring.

As I walked to building two, my theory about people became more and more concrete. If I saw someone sitting down outside, completely focused on something, and the bell rang, I would have said something to them. The only reason why someone did not do that for me was because no one saw me. I was, once again, invisible.

I pushed the doors open in building two with my arm. I kept my head down as I passed the office. Thankfully, no one noticed me. I held my lip with my teeth as I walked to my class. My pace was far from quick; I was late already. Did it even matter anymore?

There was an eerie silence in the building. All I heard was the sound of my feet hitting the floor. As I turned the corner, I heard another pair of footsteps though. I froze, my heart pounding. I knew it; I got caught. I breathed out in defeat; there was no use trying to run anymore.

When the footsteps stopped, no words were uttered. My face became quizzical as the person behind me stayed completely silent. All I heard was his shallow breathing. I gave in; I turned around and came face to face with my follower.

He was not what I was expecting. I figured that he was a teacher. On the other hand, he was student. He was a good foot taller than me. His hair was sticking up in every direction, golden with red tints in it. His lean muscles appeared everywhere on his body. His eyes were emeralds, rested only on me. His perfect expression made me a little weak. My heard stuttered in response.

"Hi," he said, smiling. His teeth were pure white. "I'm Edward Cullen."

I felt my eyebrows coming together in the middle. It felt like I was imagining everything. Was this complete stranger actually talking to me? "Hello," I voiced. I left the word hanging there.

Edward was eager to continue talking. "You're Bella Swan, right?"

My eyebrows furrowed deeper. Who was this man, and how did he know my name? "That would be me. How do you know who I am?" My voice was actually confident despite the circumstances.

"Oh. You are probably wondering how I know you." He grinned. "I'm in your art class. I sit across from you on the other side of the room. Don't you remember me?" His tone seemed hopeful.

I thought back to my art class. I am always so focused on drawing that I never look around. I shook my head. "Sorry. I don't recognize you."

It looked like I killed something inside of Edward. "Oh, okay. I see. You are always so busy drawing anyway." He grinned again, but this time, it did not reach his eyes. "So are you ditching class or just late?"

I answered quickly. "I don't ditch. I'm just late. Well, now I'm later. It doesn't really matter anymore though." I muttered the last part to myself.

Edward chuckled. I was surprised by his evident joy from what I said. "I know what you mean. Even if you come in ten minutes late, you are still considered just late." I looked at him again; he was not that bad of a guy. "You haven't skipped class before? Wow, you are really missing out on something amazing."

I focused on my answer, not on him. "I'd rather do schooling than skip. Besides, I would have nothing to do anyway if I were to skip. I don't really have friends that I could skip with." When I said it, I instantly regretted it. I did not know why I was spilling my heart and soul out to a guy that I just met.

"Well, what if I were to be your friend?" He grinned assuredly at me.

All the weight seemed to disappear off of my shoulders. Nothing seemed to really matter anymore. "Okay," I said, shrugging. "I'll skip with you."

He could not have smiled wider; I made his day with one, tiny sentence. "Awesome. You are going to have a day that you won't regret."

I smiled for the first time in a while. I stepped forward and walked next to Edward. "Why have I never seen you on campus before?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess you weren't looking. But you see, me, I was looking for you. I saw you every day." He pushed the door open and gestured for me to go before him.

I quickly walked out of the building. "Nobody looks for me. You're lying." Despite everything, I could feel myself blushing.

"That's false. I saw you everyday. You were late to class today because you were drawing against building one."

I wanted to stop walking, but I just kept moving, going towards the parking lot. "I thought that you didn't know why I was late?"

"I was making conversation, Bella. I didn't want to seem like a stalker from moment one." He spoke with an obvious tone.

I smiled, wanting to say something back, but I changed the subject. "What grade are you in, Edward?"

"I am in twelfth grade. It's been a hectic four years, and I probably wouldn't change a thing." He was a senior, and I was screwed. His main game was, no doubt, to play. I wanted to hit myself for even talking to Edward. Edward responded as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. "Please don't let my age repel you though. I'm not as bad as everyone thinks."

Edward took two, large steps and stopped in front of me. "Please, Bella. I want to get to know you. Let me have that opportunity. Then, afterwards, if you don't like me, then you can throw me away. Just give me one chance." He was pleading.

I paused and considered my options. This was a one in a million chance for me. There was a man on the face of the earth that actually wanted to spend time with me. He was sincere and kind and nice, and my heart fluttered when I was around him. I was just setting myself up for heartbreak, but based on everything that could happen, I was going to take my chances. I nodded my head at Edward.

A smile stretched across his face. "Thank you so much, Bella. You won't regret it." He grabbed my hand and pecked an innocent kiss on it. "Now, come on. We better leave before someone sees us." He tugged on my hand and pulled me down the stairs. For the first time in a long time, I actually laughed.

* * *

**Was that good? Am I forgiven?**

**Please Review.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	6. Chapter 6

****

****************************************

********************

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Updating!**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

****

****************************************

********************

********

**

* * *

**

********************************************

****

****************************************

****************************

********

Jasper's Point Of View:

************************************

I was flustered the next day. I wanted to see Alice so badly, and I wanted to make her mine. My head was telling me that it was all crazy, that my fantasies would never be physically real. It hurt me to know that I actually believed that.

The campus was packed with tons of bodies the next day. There had to be at least one hundred more students; it did not make sense. Or maybe it was just me. I felt claustrophobic as I pushed my body through the people on campus. I could not breathe.

I ran to homeroom and then to first period extremely fast after I played a basketball game with my friends. After I was out of sight from them, I lost the façade and began frowning. I saw Edward Cullen, the extremely popular jock, walking on the campus like he owned it. Then, I saw this young girl sitting outside of building one. I did not have the heart to tell her to get to class.

I ran into first period, History II. I sat down in my usual seat and waited for the teacher to get in class. All of my friends flocked around me, but I could not make myself smile. My heart was empty, and I did not know how to fill it.

When the teacher finally came in, he took attendance. "Is Isabella Swan here today?" He pointed to the seat in the back of the classroom.

I turned around and looked at the empty chair. I did not even know that someone sat there. A few kids asked who Isabella Swan was. I just stared at the seat, wondering about the invisible girl. Then, when the teacher called on me, I answered the question incorrectly. I started to pay attention again.

When history was over, I ran to second and third period. Between those classes, when I did not see Alice, my heart sank just a little more than usual. It actually hurt. After walking to forth period, I stopped caring. I just let my thoughts stop wandering about Alice. She was intangible, and I would just have to get used to it.

I went to my locker to get my things. My damn lock was not opening, so I started to throw a few cuss words at it. When I heard a girl's voice behind me ask if I was okay, I froze. I knew that voice from miles away.

"Hello? Do you need some help?" Alice asked innocently and perfectly.

I spun around, a book in my hand. "Hello. No, I'm okay. I just need to try it a few more times."

"Are you sure? If you swear at it anymore, I'm definite that it won't open. What's your combination? I can try to open it."

I could not stop my mouth from popping open for a second. "Okay, sure. It's 25-16-36."

Alice handed me her books and things. I moved out of her way, and she grabbed my lock. In a matter of two seconds, it was open and hanging from her finger.

She grinned. "You just have to be nice to it."

"I'm done being nice to it." I handed her books over to her in exchange for my lock.

The late bell sounded, and Alice spoke up. "Do you have lunch next?" I nodded eagerly. "How come I never saw you before? I'm Alice Brandon. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Jasper Hale. It's nice to meet you as well."

"Well, Jasper, would you like to walk to lunch with me?" Her face was pure beauty. I became so light-headed.

"Sure." I grabbed my books out of my locker and closed everything up.

Without even waiting for me, Alice began down the hallway. I watched her nice, tight ass sway back and forth. Her pixie hair bounced up and down with her small steps. I was falling in love with her all over again.

I picked up my pace and started to walk. I refused to walk directly with her; I wanted a view. When she got to the doors, she pushed them open with such grace. Smiling, she held it open for me, and I slid through. Then, against my better judgment, we were walking together.

"You are a sophomore, right?" Alice asked. "I'm assuming that because your locker is in the sophomore house."

I nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I'm a sophomore." I played dumb. "Are you a sophomore, too? I ask because you came into building two before lunch."

Alice shook her head innocently. "Nope. Wish I was though. Best year of my life. I was waiting for a friend, but she left without me. Then, I heard you and just had to see what was going on." She flashed me a grin.

I became weak at the knees. "Oh, I see." I tried to be cool, but I was failing.

The cafeteria stood a few feet in front of us. This was a crucial time. Alice would either choose to leave me and go with her friends or she would invite me to sit with her friends. I craved the latter of the two; I really wanted this relationship to work out, even though nothing was really even started.

I opened the door like a gentleman for Alice. She gave me a little smile and entered. That was a mistake. Then, she started forward and forgot about me. The cafeteria became silent as she walked down the main aisle towards her friends. And me, I stood there, dumbfounded, watching the girl I love walk away from me.

My heart fell down to my feet as I walked over to my friends. I sat down on a chair and slumped on the table. My one friend, Peter, leaned over the table to talk to me. His recent girlfriend, Charlotte, was sitting right next to him. She became an added addition to our table.

"What's wrong, Jazz?" Peter asked, calling me my nickname. "You are definitely not yourself today. You don't even have your basketball." Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, guys. Please, leave me alone." I rested my head on the table and kept it there. The cold table helped me to forget about Alice. Only for a second though.

"Did that Alice girl ditch you?" Charlotte said, obviously seeing something that Peter did not. "I have a feeling that you like her, and now, she ditched you."

I closed my eyes and nodded slightly. My head rubbed on the table, the fake wood brushing on my right cheek. It hurt to even talk about it, but it was all out in the open now. There was no turning back. Besides, at least I had a girl that slightly understood me. I sobbed quietly at that fact.

"Don't feel bad, Jazz," Charlotte continued. "She isn't good enough for you. Just let her go."

I picked my head up so fast that Peter jumped. "Get over her? Are you serious? She is an angel from the gods. There is no way in hell I am getting over her."

Peter shook his head, obviously in disgust, and Charlotte just smiled at my statements. It was only a few seconds later that I noticed they were staring behind me. I started blushing, and slowly, I turned around.

"Hi, Alice." My voice was a soft whisper compared to the loud, large room.

Alice had a lost look on her face. Then, she got out of her trance and opened her mouth. "Um, would you like to come and sit with me somewhere else? My friends are being annoying right now."

I was nodding my head before I even thought about it. I stood up and followed Alice to an empty table. Peter and Charlotte were grinning behind me. The whole cafeteria got silent as we walked. I grinned, knowing that I could get used to that.

When Alice did not sit at the empty table, I hesitated. Alice proceeded to the doors of the cafeteria. I nearly skipped over to her, overjoyed by her plan. I ended up in front of her, and I pushed the door opened again. She gave me a loose grin. She turned right and sat down in the grass outside of the lunch room. I sat down beside her, ready to do almost anything.

* * *

**It's a bit short, but I need stuff for the next chapter in Alice's Point Of View.**

**Please Review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	7. Chapter 7

****

****************************************

********************

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Hell yes. Deux reviews!**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

****

****************************************

********************

********

**

* * *

**

********************************************

****

****************************************

****************************

********

Alice's Point Of View:

I really did not know what I was doing exactly. I was acting purely on impulse. My thoughts were scattered, and my feet just seemed to be moving by themselves. And my mouth, that was just opening and closing without command.

My friends had agitated me. They spoke of my entrance with Jasper and how he was not 'my type'. They did not even know what my type was. Then, they began to make fun of him for no apparent reason. I barely knew him, but I would not listen to my friends speaking behind his back.

I stood up, tired of it. I headed over to his table, only to hear him speaking about me. It was awkward, hearing him talk about me like that, but at least I was one hundred percent sure that he liked me.

I led him out of the cafeteria, and I quickly sat down on the grass. He sat down beside me, a goofy grin on his face. I cocked my head slightly to the side. "Someone is in a good mood."

Jasper looked back at me, flabbergasted by my statement. "Oh, um, yeah. I'm happy." He became extremely quiet.

"Don't close up on me just because I heard you call me an angel." I was speaking the truth; I did not want him to stop talking. I wanted to know more about him; he brought out the curiosity in me.

Jasper looked at me like a lost dog. "I'm sorry that you had to hear that. I didn't want you to hear that. It was all so premature." His thought dropped off at the end, embarrassment falling over his face.

I elbowed him playfully on the arm. "Don't worry about it." I was trying desperately to make the conversation lighter. "Do you wanna do anything in particular right now? I know eating is out of the question, but maybe we can find something else to do."

My plan worked. Jasper's face immediately lit up. "We can go play basketball." I stared at him, confused. "You know, basketball, the sport where you through a big, orange ball into a hoop?"

I nodded. "Yes, I know that, but why basketball?"

He looked at me like I knocked the wind out of him. "I play basketball; I'm on the school's team."

I could have hit myself. I just made it completely evident to Jasper that I had never known he existed before. I could see that I hit him right in the sensitive spot, and I wanted to take it all back. "Oh, okay. I knew that. It slipped my mind for a moment." Lying was necessary.

"Okay, cool. So do you wanna shoot some hoops?"

Truth be told, I did not know the first thing about basketball. I was not too fond of sports, only football for obvious reasons. I failed gym every time we learned basketball. It was not born with the ability to play basketball.

"Sure," I said, giving in. I could not even imagine why I would say no.

Jasper jumped up, energy racing through his veins. I slowly stood up, not ready for this at all, but I did want to spend more time with Jasper. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the cafeteria. We passed up a few buildings and headed towards the football field. Right before the hill, we turned right. Then, the basketball court came into view.

Jasper smiled widely and bolted towards the field. The way he ran was so sexy. His fists pumped back and forth, and his wild, blond hair flowed back in the wind. I smiled, walking his footsteps. I could not wait to see him in action.

I stopped at the edge of the court. Jasper disappeared for a few seconds but reappeared with a basketball in hand. When I just stared at him, her said, "My friends and I always keep a spare in the bushes. It's just in case one of us forgets our ball."

I nodded, understanding the logic behind that. "Okay, Jazzy, lemme see what you got," I teased. I crossed my arms, waiting.

He grinned and began dribbling the ball. He quickly moved it between his legs, switching it from left hand to right hand. He looked as if he could have been ambidextrous. Slowly, he started up the court, swaying back and forth with the ball. Then, out of nowhere, he bolted into a sprint. He ran straight towards the hoop. Then, he stopped and tossed the ball up towards the hoop. It went in flawlessly.

I clapped from the sidelines. "Good one. Very nice."

He smiled at me. "Now, I think it's your turn."

"Haha, very funny." I paused. "No." I was one hundred percent serious.

"Oh, yes." Jasper put the ball down and walked over towards me. He put his hands on my arms. "Come on."

I shook my head, being stubborn. "I suck at basketball. Don't make me play. I'll just embarrass myself."

"I am the only one here, Alice. Please." The way he said my name and the way his eyes looked made my knees wobble.

I felt myself get slightly light-headed. "Okay," I said without even really thinking about it.

Jasper happily grabbed my arm and pulled me onto the court. He placed me in the middle of the court and picked up the ball. "Okay, now, we are going to start with the basics."

He placed the ball in my hand. He went behind me and held my hands, his front flush against my back. "Now, drop the ball and dribble with your right hand. You are right-handed, right?" I nodded, my heart beating a little too fast. "Good. Try that. I will guide your hand."

Jasper held my right hand as he set his left hand on my hip. I dropped the ball, and Jasper made sure that I hit it dead on. I felt myself smiling. As the ball bounced, I made sure that I put some effort into the task; but it was very difficult with Jasper so damn close to me.

"You're doing very good," Jazz said. I could the smile through his voice. "Do you wanna try shooting the ball now?"

I pushed away from him, ball in hand. I jogged down towards the net, dribbling as best I could. Finally, I stopped and shot the ball. It flung past the net and board completely, landing in some bushes. I bust out laughing.

Jazz jogged past me, chuckling. "That was, um, good. How about I help you this time?" He grabbed the ball and ran back to me.

I shrugged. "I guess I do need some help." I smiled innocently at him.

Jasper took his place behind me again. I held the ball as he held my hands. I could feel every muscle and dent of his body against my back. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, focusing on only his body. It was a perfect, impeccable vision.

Jazz lifted up my hands, his arms against mine. He set up the shot using my body. He flicked my hands, and the ball shot up into the air. It fell into the basket and bounced back down on the court.

I turned around smiling. "I did it. I actually got the ball in the hoop." I leaned closer to him. "And I have no one to thank but you." We leaned towards each other and kissed.

* * *

***clap clap* finally.**

**Please Review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	8. Chapter 8

****

****************************************

********************

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating again. I had way too much stuff to do during the week. And having homecoming last week did not help.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

****

****************************************

********************

**********

* * *

**

**************************************************************************************************************************Edward's Point Of View:**

When she got my car, I actually could not believe my eyes. Everything was happening so quickly that it seemed unreal. Bella, the girl I watched since school began, was sitting in my car. She really wanted to spend time with me. I expected my player reputation to be a turn off for her, but instead, it may have helped me.

Bella stared out the window as the trees sped past us. Her eyes were glossy, thinking about something distant. As I watched her think, I seemed to fall further and further for her. The window was down partially, so her brown hair billowed around her face. Her cheeks held a little bit of color in them, no doubt from the wind. Or maybe embarrassment. Her fingers drummed silently on her leg, moving fluidly.

A horn from another car sounded. I quickly looked away from Bella, my eyes staring at the road again. I swerved back on my side of the road. The car opposite of me sped past, the driver angered. I drove the car straight again. Instantly, I felt Bella's eyes on me. I blushed, not daring to look at her.

"I really hope you are a good driver, or I regret coming with you." Bella sounded worried yet humored at the same time.

I allowed my eyes to slash over to Bella. She was smiling, and I smile, too. "I'm actually a really good driver." I paused and decided to just say what was on my mind. "I was just too distracted."

"By what?"

"You."

My word hung in the air, suspended in silence. All that was heard was the revving of the car engine and the light breathing of Bella.

I broke the silence, knowing I crossed the line. "That was way out of place. Just forget I said it." Quickly, I averted my gaze and focused on nothing but the road.

"It wasn't out of line," Bella said, putting my focus back on her. "Actually, it was truthful and kind of adorable." Her cheeks blushed the cutest shade of red.

My eyes flickered back and forth between the road and Bella, trying not to wreck again. "You are serious? You can't possibly be serious?"

"Hey, you said it; not me." Then, Bella looked back out the window, the wind blowing in her hair again.

I wanted to hit my head against the dashboard. I was so stupid. Bella complimented me on being somewhat nice, and I just told her off. I used to beat up guys that were called cute and nice and truthful. Never in my wildest dreams was I ever called those things. I threw me off a bit.

I drove straight, not bothering to start up a conversation with Bella. I did not want to crash, and I did not want to look like a total imbecile again. I had enough for five minutes.

When the turn appeared, my heart started racing. If Bella did not like where I was taking her, I was not too sure what I would do. I crossed everything I had as I made a wide turn on the clear road.

"Where are you taking me?" Bella asked, her voice curious.

"You don't know where this takes you?" I was actually hoping she did know. It would save me from the anxiety. I was turning prematurely grey as we spoke.

"You better not be taking me somewhere where this is not any people. I barely know you, and I still am not sure of your motives." Her tone was hilarious; there was a hint of sarcasm but also a hint of caution. I admired her ease at making conversation.

"Don't worry, Bella; I am not going to do anything to you. I just wanna show you something." It was scaring me at how much I liked saying her name.

When the little lake came into sight, I heard Bella gasp. I stole a peek at her face; it was blissful. I smiled at my accomplishment; she liked my little hiding spot.

"I always come here when I just want to think. I can sing and write and do whatever I want without anyone holding me back." I parked the car and opened my door. I quickly shut it, jogging over to Bella's car door. I popped it open. "After you, Mademoiselle." I gestured for her to get out of the car.

Smiling, Bella slowly got out of the car. Except she was not staring at me; she was looked at the ripples of the lake against the shore. I frowned, not expecting that reaction from her. I wanted her to run into my arms and tell me how wonderful I was. I wanted her to gently kiss my lips, and then, we would rest peacefully on the shore. It was a perfect vision, but it was not coming true.

Bella walked silently towards the beach. She kicked off her shoes and took off her socks. She tossed them into the grassy area before the beach. Then, she walked through the sand, staring at the water. When she reached the shoreline, she jumped when the cold water hit her feet.

I smiled as I followed her. "Cold, huh?" I thought it would be a conversation starter. Bella ended up just nodding her head. I frowned at the failure. I took off my shoes and socks and walked up next to Bella. I shivered when the water touched my feet. Then, I tried again. "Do you like it here?"

Bella nodded. "It's beautiful. I did not even know this existed in Phoenix. It's so pretty." She paused. "You said that you come here to sing and write. You sing?" She asked it like a question.

"Yes, I do. I have been singing for a while now. I did not take chorus because it wasn't manly enough for my dad. But yes, I sing." I was glad that she heard that I said I sang.

"Can I hear you sing?" she asked curiously.

I cleared my throat as I thought of the perfect song to sing. Then, I opened my mouth and sang to Bella.

_The wind blows through your hair _  
_As you're walking people stare _  
_Up the block and down the street _  
_To North Kings Highway _

_And there's a beating in my chest  
And it's seeming to suggest  
That before this night is through  
It might go my way_

_And so I sit back in my seat  
Scribble down something that's sweet  
About a boy, a girl,  
An endless stretch of scenery_

_Cause it's like falling to your knees  
Before a stranger on the street  
I did it just the other day  
__You should have seen me_

Oh and I wanna remember this night  
And how my words never came out right  
It's just my patience that keeps me alive  
Just like all those pretty lights  
Just like all those pretty lights in the sky

When I stopped singing, Bella's mouth was open. "Was it that bad?" I asked, my face turning red.

Bella shook her head. "No. It was amazing." She paused, thinking of what to say. "I never thought that you would be able to sing like that."

I laughed. "Just because I'm the quarterback doesn't mean that I don't have other talents."

"I love that song." Bella took a step towards me. "Andrew Belle, right?" I nodded, taken aback by her sudden movement. "I know that this is probably really out of line, but I'm going to say it anyway." She moved closer to me. "You're really adorable, Edward, and I am glad that you walked up to me today."

I smiled, knowing that I won her heart. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. I pulled her to the ground. Instead of sitting on the ground, Bella sat on my lap. It was not awkward; it felt right. I fell back against the ground, and Bella stayed in my arms. Slowly, she fell to my side, lying on the ground.

I took advantage of her new position. I leaned over her unsuspecting body. Bella stared in my eyes, making them smolder. I gently kissed her on the lips, and inside, I smiled.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna be wonderful. You just wait.**

**Please review.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	9. Chapter 9

****

****************************************

********************

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: My school district is on strike. I don't have school, and I have an unlimited amount of time to update. And you guys should enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

****

****************************************

********************

**********

* * *

**

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I saw visions of yesterday in my head, but all of them seemed so unrealistic. Was that really me with Edward? Did he really hold me in his arms and kiss me? Was that really his beautiful voice or a recording? All of these thoughts fluttered through my head. I was trying to persuade myself that it was all just a dream.

Then, there was a part of me holding onto everything that Edward did. I felt whole for once, and my heart no longer was on the ground. Edward actually liked me, sincerely I hoped. I never saw him before, but now that I saw him, I find myself liking him as well.

I fell backwards on my pillow again. I was completely dressed for school, but I did not want to go. There was something holding me back, making me say no. I wanted to say that it was Edward, but I really wanted to see him. I killed me to even allow this thought to go through my head.

It was Jasper.

I had forgotten all about him. His blond hair and big, basketball hands passed through my thoughts. My heart sped up when I thought of him. I liked him and actually obsessed about him ever since school started. Now, that Edward came into my life, I neglected Jasper.

He was gorgeous, no questions asked. Edward was beautiful as well. I compared both of them in my head. They had lean figures, subtle muscles, and amazing hair. Edward had a smile that could knock a girl dead, but Jasper had a personality that truly shined.

I sat up in bed and hung my feet off the side. I jumped off my bed and headed towards my bedroom door. I refused to think about them anymore. I grabbed my phone and backpack from my desk and left my room.

Quickly, I plugged my ear buds into my phone and popped them into my ears. I loaded my music on my phone and blasted Eminem. I needed some rap to calm my nerves. 'Space Bound' came on, and I sighed at the tune.

I grabbed a granola bar from the top cabinet and ripped off the wrapper. I broke off a piece and threw it in my mouth. The soothing chorus of the song rang in my ears, relaxing me. I looked at the clock; my bus would be picking me up in a few minutes.

I took the house keys off of the counter and threw them in my backpack. I was always home before my father; he was the chief of police, and he worked crazy hours. I opened the house door and jumped outside. I closed the door behind me, locking it. I spun around, silently rapping the second verse of the song.

Then, I screamed.

"Oh, crap!" Edward said, jumping backwards. He stumbled onto the grass, almost falling. "I'm so sorry! I thought you knew I was outside!"

I pulled one ear bud out. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. I noticed I was talking louder than usual.

"I thought that I would give you a ride to school." Edward shrugged his shoulders, giving me a little grin.

Edward did not even know it, but he was making me fall further and further for him every time he smiled. I nodded my head, Edward took my backpack, and we walked to his car. I pulled my ear buds out of my phone, and the song played out loud. Edward and I quietly rapped together as Edward drove us to school.

* * *

**Jasper's Point Of View:**

It was a quiet morning, and my brain was everywhere. Because of my excursion with Alice during lunch, my mind was scattered the rest of the day. I left all of my homework at school, and my grades were already sloping downhill.

I was desperately trying to collect what homework I could before my bus came. My parents were never home in the morning, so I had the whole house to myself. I packed my backpack and fell down on the couch. I huffed and looked at the clock.

Quickly, I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. I pulled it open and closed it behind me, making sure it was locked. I bolted across the street. Then, I ran down a gentle incline, almost tripping and killing myself in the process. My bus was sitting at the bottom of the hill.

"Don't go!" I yelled, my lungs on fire. The bus was about to pull away. "Stop!" I hollered one last time. Thankfully, the bus put on its red lights again and waited. I ran onto the bus, my throat burning. "Thank." I took in a deep breath. "You." My senile bus driver just stared straight ahead.

I walked down the aisle and took a seat next to a short freshman. He was listening to his iPod; his music was too loud, and it was not to my liking. I pulled mine out of my pocket and turned it on. I put on Nelly, leaned back, and thought.

Alice was sexy and amazing. I was lucky that she even wanted to spend time with me. I could just see her wonderful body again, but this time, she was wearing a bikini. My thoughts were scattered and wrong, but it felt so right.

The bus stopped abruptly, and I jolted forward. I swore at the driver, and he flipped me off. So much for being senile. I fell back again and relaxed, listening to Nelly's voice. He was singing about how his whole relationship was just a dream. I frowned, thinking that maybe my relationship with Alice was dream.

I shook it off and changed the song. My iPod was on shuffle, so 'Airplanes' came on. I calmed down again and thought about Alice. If she was just fooling around with me, I would be forever mortified. I was never used, and I would not know what to do if it was a trick.

I rubbed my head, tired of thinking. I looked out the window and saw that we were at school. I shut off my musical device and put it away in backpack. I was one of the first ones to stand up and to get off the bus. I headed straight towards building two, not wanting to see anyone yet.

Then, she hollered my name. I spun around and saw Alice standing by her car, a smile stretched on her face. She gestured for me to come over, and I complacently obliged.

* * *

**A****lice's Point Of View:**

I honked my horn yet again. The jerk in front of me had to turn at the light. There was no incoming traffic, and he still was not turning. I laid on the horn one last time; if he was not going to move after that, I was running my front end into his bumper.

Knowing that it was for his own good, he turned. He stuck his finger out the window, but he turned. I rolled my eyes and sped through the now yellow light. I was headed to school, and my Sedan and I were not too happy about it.

I was happy that I was going to see Jasper again. I actually sincerely wanted to spend time with him. Then, there was a part of me thinking about why I wanted to be with him. After all, I was and am in love with Edward. Magnificently, in two seconds, I seemed to forget about him.

I always acted on impulse, not really thinking before I did. It was a flaw of me, and I would admit it. When I got to know Jasper, I forgot about Edward. And then, I kissed Jasper, which made me loose all thoughts about Edward. Then, I got home and remembered what I had before Jasper.

I felt like I was loosing the little strife. Jasper liked me; it was evident. I liked Edward, but I was not getting him. Yes, I got Jasper in return, but I lost the one person that wanted from the beginning. I took in a deep breath and turned on the radio, trying to relax my soul.

'Hate That I Love You' came on my favorite station. I was surprised by the old song. I started singing Rihanna's part, tapping my hand along to the beat. When the chorus came on, I froze as I drove. My life fit perfectly with the song. I loved Edward so much, and it was messing up everything.

I shut off the radio as I turned into the school parking lot. I parked in my usual spot by the football field. I grabbed my books and things and got out of my car. Then, I stood there. I did not know what I was waiting for, but when I saw it, I took advantage of it.

"Jasper!" I hollered when I saw his blond head of hair get off of a bus. He spun around and looked at me. Then, his face lit up, and he jogged over to me. I actually smiled back at him.

"Hey, Alice," he said, grinning at me. "You're here early."

"I'm always here this early. I have to get my extra homework done." Instead of looking just at him, I let my eyes scan the parking lot. I noticed something missing.

"I know what you mean. I have to get all of my homework done in homeroom. I forgot it last night at school."

I nodded, not really hearing what Jasper said. I was too focused on the absence of Edward's car. I knew exactly where it was parked everyday, but today, it was not there. The spot five down from me was empty. My heart felt suddenly heavy, like I could not complete my day without him.

Then, his shiny Volvo appeared. I breathed out as Jasper's gaze followed mine. Edward got out of his car with grace. He headed over to the passenger side and opened the door. My eyes bulged when I saw a freshman get out of his car. He held her book bag, and they walked together, all smiles. I could feel the steam coming out of my ears.

* * *

**Edward's Point Of View:**

When I pulled into the parking lot, 'No Love' finished. Bella shut off her phone and put it in her pocket. She smiled at me as I parked in my usual spot and grabbed my things. I hurried out of the car and went over to Bella's side. I opened her door, being a gentleman. I took her backpack and hung it on my shoulder. Together, we walked towards school.

I was smiling, but I was not saying anything. Bella was grinning too, but nothing was said. It was an extremely awkward silence that agitated me. Instead of breaking it, I looked around the parking lot. My eyes rested on Jasper Whitlock and a short girl. I waved towards Jasper, and he waved back at me.

Bella stopped suddenly. "You know him?" she asked, her voice higher than usual.

"I know him. Why?"

"No reason. I guess all sport people ultimately know each other." Her voice was suddenly so tiny.

Jasper walked over to me with the short, pixie girl following him. "Hey, Edward." Jazz smiled at me.

"How is it going, Jazz? Is basketball good?"

"It's going pretty good. We have a game this weekend. You have a football game this weekend, too, right?"

I nodded. I knew Jasper for two years now. He would be at football games; I would be at basketball games. We met each other through our friends, and we became acquaintances.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" the short girl said to Jasper. She grinned at me.

"Yeah, sure. Alice, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Alice Brandon."

I looked at the short girl. She had a cute face; it was reasonable. Her hair was a statement all its own, and her clothes fit her perfectly. She was a little bit more than okay. I wondered why I had never seen her before.

My eyes went back over to Jasper. I was going to introduce him to Bella, but his eyes were already on her. I glared as his pupils went up and down Bella's body, checking her out. I wanted to attack Jasper with my hands.

"I'm Bella." Bella broke the silence and looked at Jasper. "I'm in your history class." She bit her lip like she was nervous.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, I recognize you. You're really smart." His voice was a little too pleasant.

"Thanks." Bella blushed, obviously flattered.

I looked back at Alice. Her eyes were like daggers, staring at Jasper. We were both glaring at them as Bella and Jasper struck up a conversation. My palms were getting sweaty as I watched the girl of my dreams get flustered around a guy she just met.

* * *

**Super long, but I put all points of view in it :)**

**If I can borrow five seconds of your time, I would love for you to go onto my profile and take a poll. I need some feedback, and I want to know what my fans want.**

**Please Review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I walked to homeroom in a daze. Edward was standing right by my side, a smile on his face. He wanted to hold my hand, but I told him no. I figured that it would bring way too much attention to me. It turned out that the attention followed me anyway.

Populars and nerds, jocks and goths looked at me. No, it was more like stared at me, gawked at me. Their mouths opened, and their faces held disbelief. Even my face held a bit of disbelief. A football star, a senior, was walking with me to my homeroom. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect that to happen.

I was blushing once more as I headed to my locker. Edward stayed right behind me the whole time. I pushed through the crowd, which I swore was bigger than it ever was before. I got to my locker and quickly opened my lock. I slammed my locker open and focused on getting my books for the next five classes.

"You sure attract a big crowd," Edward said, leaning against the locker next to mine. "I didn't know you were so popular." I could not tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

I grabbed my binder for French and looked up at him. "You aren't serious, are you? I'm not the one attracting all the attention. You are. Can't you see that? I'm not popular at all." I blushed even more and focused again on my locker.

Edward tone was quizzical. "Is it really me? I didn't know that I was that big of a deal with freshmen. Wow." He sounded pleased with himself. "Either way, I hope you don't mind because I don't. I just want to spend more time with you, Bella."

I muttered under my breath quickly, running my mouth. "I have no idea why you would want to spend time with me. I'm boring and annoying and not popular at all. Everything you're saying leads me to believe that it's all a big hoax."

"Excuse me?" Edward leaned closer to me, wanting to hear what I said.

I stood up straight and closed my locker. "Nothing. I want to know more about you, too." I looked up at his beautiful face, and the world moved.

Edward smiled at me, more gorgeous than ever. "Good. Maybe in Art I we can talk." He leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek. "See ya later, Bella." He winked and walked away.

"Bye, Edward," I said, just loud enough for him to hear. Then, I fell against my locker, light-headed. I looked around, and immediately, everyone walked away, minding their own business again. I rolled my eyes and put my lock on my locker. Everything was blown way out of proportion.

When the second bell rang, I was already in homeroom. Students started to rush in before the third bell. A few eager students were passing out flyers for student government. Boys sat at their desks finishing last night's homework. Girls slapped lip gloss on and put on more eye shadow.

I looked down at my desk and saw my reflection. I stared at my plain eyes and natural lips. I bit my lower lip. Maybe Edward wanted me to be like all the other girls and wear make-up. Maybe that was what he was waiting for.

I stared at my clothes. I was wearing comfortable jeans that hugged my figure and a baggy tee shirt. My worn-out Converse poked out from my jeans. My hair was pulled up in a messy pony-tail. Instantly, I felt self-conscious. Today, Edward did not tell me that I looked beautiful or pretty. I thought that was the whole point of a relationship.

The bell dismissing homeroom rang. I slowly got out of my seat and followed the rest of the students out of the room. I stumbled behind some goth kid, and he flipped me off. I stared at the floor as I walked, hoping that no one would recognize me. Suddenly, someone ran into me, knocking the two binders I had in my hands to the floor.

"Sorry," a popular girl said as she walked away from me, "Didn't mean to run into, slut." Her friends laughed behind her, and together, they walked away.

I inhaled and exhaled. Then, I picked up my binders and all the papers that flew out of them. I continued forward with what little dignity I had left. I moved across campus, trying to control my thoughts. I only hung out with Edward for a day, and already, my reputation as an outcast had been soiled.

I could never win.

Like every other day, the history room was empty. Even the teacher was not in the room. I slowly walked in and headed towards my back-row seat. I huffed and rested my head on the desk. I concentrated on my breathing, making sure that I was still working properly.

"Bella?" someone asked from above me. My head shot up, and my heart was racing. It was Jasper. "Hey." He had a wonderful grin on his face. "I thought it was you."

I stared at him. That was all I could do. No words were coming to my mind. It was different with Edward; I was not obsessing over him every day. I thought about Jasper all the time, and now that we were alone, I could not think of anything.

"Well," he said, the conversation becoming increasingly more awkward, "I just wanted to say that you look really pretty today. I like your hair like that. Not most girls have the guts to wear their hair like that." He grinned at me and headed to his seat.

My mouth popped open. I managed to get out a 'thank you' before his friends started coming in the room. Then, the teacher came in and started talking. I wish I knew what he talked about, but truth me told, I did not pay attention at all.

He did the thing that I thought Edward was supposed to do. Jasper told me that he liked something about me. My confidence boosted. No, it sky-rocketed. I felt a smile forming on my face. It was like the awkward conversation in the morning and now did not happen. Everything disappeared because he said that he liked my hair.

Class ended, and I missed everything. And for once, I actually did not care. I gathered all of my binders and left the room. Jasper was waiting outside for me. I could not help but smile when I saw his face.

"Before we go our separate ways," he said, looking at only me, "I just wanted to say that I'm really happy I met you, Bella." He grinned from ear to ear. Then, he disappeared in the crowd with his friends.

My life suddenly became a balance scale. On one side, there was Edward Cullen. On the other side, there was Jasper Hale. If I went either way, I risked adding too much weight and breaking the scale. It was a huge metaphor for my life already, and I barely started my freshmen year.

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View:**

He had practice during lunch today. I squealed at the opportunity. Right from my forth period class, I bolted to the football stadium. I just needed a few minutes with him. That was all. Besides, I did not want to see Jasper just yet. I still needed to make up my mind.

I stood at the top of the stairs this time, more bold that usual. Edward was already down on the field in his uniform, ready to practice. I smiled at his physique again as he took his place as quarterback.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out; it was Jasper. I bit my lip and opened the text.

_Hey Alice. Where r u? Ur not in lunch...?_

I admired Jasper's innocence. That was one thing that drew me towards him. I smiled as I replied back.

_Don't worry. I'll b there asap. Save a seat 4 me ;)_

I got my flirt on. I sent the text and waited for a response. In the meantime, I watched Edward play football. I was no too fond of the sport, but Edward made it more interesting. He dodged left and right, ultimately getting a touchdown. He was so much more than the quarterback.

My phone buzzed again. I was eager to open the text and read what he said. I stopped myself right before I read it though. I was falling for two men at the same time. I was not that type of girl.

_Ok, but I wanna go look for someone. I might not b here when u get here..._

I frowned at his honesty. I tried to think of who he would want to see. Then, the vision of that little freshman came into my head. Edward was with her today, and it nearly broke my heart. Now, Jasper was hanging out with her.

_Ok. I'll try and get there b4 u leave._

I left it at that. I did not know my motives or my plan of action yet. I either wanted Jasper or I didn't, but since Bella was now in the picture, Jasper could take her away from Edward. Then, I would have Edward all to myself. I shook my head. No, it was cruel; I just did not seem like me.

That was when Edward saw me. He looked up at me and waved. I could not look away now. I fluttered my fingers back at him, smiling. Slowly, he took off his helmet and started up towards me. I was not expecting for him to be personable with me yet.

"Hey," he said, sitting down in front of me. His hair was matted to his forehead, but it was kind of cute. "Alice, right? Friend of Jasper?" I nodded, happy he remembered me. "What brings you to practice?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to see you in action. I heard you were a good quarterback. I wanted to see if the rumors were true." I could have hit myself for flirting.

"Are they?" He was playing with me. It was obvious.

"I guess. I can't really say. I would have to see you at an actual game." The words were just coming out of me; I was not thinking of the consequences.

"Come this Friday. It will be great. Please?" I could not tell if he was playing me on or if he really wanted me to come.

"I'll try to come." I played it safe.

He smiled. "Cool." He looked back at the field. "Well, I gotta go back. I'll talk to you later, Alice. It was really great meeting you." And with that, he ran down the stairs to his teammates.

I stood up and walked out of the stadium. My habits were horrible. I did not know what I just got myself into. I made it clear to Jasper that I liked him. He was under the impression that I liked him, too. Then, Edward must have some feelings towards me, but I could not tell. Then, there was Bella in this mix; she ended up making my brain hurt. Either way I looked at it, Bella and I were kind of the same person, caught in the same predicament. I had no idea why I ever considered hurting her. My brain was aching because of all the impulse decisions I was making.

My phone vibrated again. I held my breath as I opened the text from Jasper.

_Wait, Alice. Can u get here now? I have a surprise 4 u._

My eyes got wider. What surprise?

* * *

**it's a little surprise that it going to confuse their lives even more. joy joy. oh and as you can see, Alice has problems greater than herself. She is very impulsive and chaotic. Her character will calm down though. Give her some time. Maybe two chapters..**

**poll on profile if you haven't already.**

**Please Review**

**Demelza Llivell**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: I think I know what I'm doing for this chapter.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_

**Jasper's Point Of View:**

I did not know what I was running on. Caffeine was definitely one thing. Maybe adrenaline. My heart felt like it was pumping harder and harder than usual. Was it bad that I did not know who it was pumping harder for?

There was Alice, sweet Alice. She held my heart from the moment I saw her. She was special and unique, something that girls were afraid to be. Her body was kick ass, and her attitude was amazing. I wanted to know her as more than a friend.

Then, I met Bella. She was friends with Edward Cullen. I could not help but be jealous about that pair. Edward did not deserve her; she was simple and adorable, and Edward would just tear her apart bit by bit. He was a player after all. I wanted to be the man there to pick up the pieces when Edward left Bella.

I was stuck to choose in between two girls. I knew that I could not help Bella see past Edward without hurting Alice in the process. Alice seemed like the kind of girl who gets jealous easily. But, if I do not help Bella, then she will be broken, and her whole outlook on high school will be ruined.

In the end, it was either get Alice or possibly get Bella.

I sat in lunch with my head on the cool table. I was trying to ease my mind of what just happened. I flirted with Bella, and when I looked back on it, it may have been a huge mistake. Deep down, I loved Alice.

"You're depressed, and it is bumming me out." Peter sat down across from me. His voice was joking and worried at the same time. I heard Charlotte take a seat next to him. "What is wrong on the girl front?"

I sat up and stared at him. "How did you know that I had girl problems?"

"It's obvious, Jazz." Peter took out his sandwich and bit into it. "Is it Alice?"

I shook my head. Then, I nodded, changing my mind. "It's actually a mix of two people."

Peter rolled his eyes. "You're hormones are really killing me. You like two girls now?"

I bit my lip. "Kind of. Maybe. I like Alice, but I may like another girl, the key word being 'may'."

Peter took another bite and stared at me. He raised an eyebrow as Charlotte dug in his backpack for the rest of his lunch. "You gotta choose one, Jazz. I won't let you become a player and fool around with more than one girl. You're not a football player." I laughed at the coincidence. "How about you call the girl that you really want to spend time with?"

I whipped out my phone and immediately pulled up Alice's number. I sent her a text message asking her where she was. When I sent it, I stared at my phone, confused. Of course I would have had to send a message to Alice; I did not have Bella's number.

She text me back, saying that she would be here soon. I replied, telling her that I needed to go see someone. I wanted to give Bella my number in case she ever needed me. I would be her shoulder. That was all I wanted to be at that moment. I still wanted Alice.

When she text back, she was brusque. Obviously, she was doing something or she knew thought that I was up to no good. I immediately started thinking of what she might be doing, and my thoughts were not good.

A roar of cheers instantly echoed through the cafeteria. I was ripped out of my thoughts. Another basketball player ran into the lunch room with a handful of tickets. All of the basketball stars hollered and yelled. He handed out tickets to each one of the basketball players for their family and friends. Peter and I were the last to get our tickets.

"Here you go, honey," Peter said, giving Charlotte a ticket. "Be there or be square." She giggled and kissed him.

I held my ticket in front of my face. I stared at it long and hard. I had three tickets: one for my mother, father, and someone else. I stared at that extra ticket and pondered my options. I ordered another one in case I wanted to bring a friend of mine. Hell, why not bring Alice?

I text Alice quickly, hoping that she would get here soon; I had a surprise for her. I waited for an answer back, but I never got one. I frowned, worried about her. When I felt fragile hands fall on my shoulders, I spun around in my chair and smiled at Alice.

"Okay, what is the big surprise?" she asked. I could not tell if she was excited or bored.

I held the ticket up in front of her face. "One ticket to Friday's basketball game. I would like for you to come."

The look on her face was something that I was not expecting. Her face seemed to fall, and her little smile disappeared. I took the ticket away from her face and stared at her. Her eyes were distant, as if she was thinking.

"If you don't want to go, you can just tell me now. I can give the ticket to someone else." I tried to hide the rejection in my voice.

She covered my mouth with her hand. "No, I want to come. Give me the damn ticket." She winked at me playfully. I handed her the ticket. "I will be there." She turned around and walked away.

* * *

****

Edward's Point Of View:

I was so confused. I never had to endure such confusion before. I sat in art, thinking about my problem.

In practice, I asked a girl that I barely knew to come to my game on Friday. I barely knew her, and I asked her to come. She probably took it the wrong way, and now, I was doomed. She would forever be my stalker.

Then, I had Bella, sweet, innocent Bella. I loved her. I actually felt myself falling faster and faster for her. I was tripping over myself trying to get to her. I was doing everything in my power to make her mine, yet I missed a crucial part of the continuation of our soon-to-be relationship.

I forgot to ask her to come to the football game.

If she could only see me play once, she might fall in love with me so fast. Right now, she was hesitating, and I was to blame. I had to show her that I was loyal and that I only wanted her. No matter what I said to Alice, I only wanted her. I was trying to persuade myself.

I stared blankly at the door frame of the art room. I waited to see Bella walk through that frame and spot me. She would come right over to me, smiling. Then, she would sit down, and I would casually whisper in her ear. She would say yes to coming to the game, and our relationship would have wings.

When I did see her, I smiled. She saw me and grinned lightly. It was not the smile that I was expecting. She sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. I frowned when she did not look over at me anymore. She quickly took out her notebook and began doodling.

I bit my lip. Was I already too late? I ignored that deadly thought.

I stood up and gathered my things. I walked nonchalantly over to her side of the room. I sat down in the empty chair next to her. She was so engrossed in her art that she did not even look up to see me. When I leaned closer to her, she jumped in her seat.

"Edward," she hissed, staring at me, "What are you doing over here?" She made sure to cover up her work.

"I wanted to talk to you. Do you mind? I really hate interrupting you." I wanted her to fall for me all over again.

Her face was blushing, and I felt like I was winning. "No, I don't mind." She closed her notebook and placed it on her desk. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Her voice sounded hopeful.

"Well, I have a football game this weekend, Friday specifically. I was wondering if you wanted to come and see me play. I will pay for your ticket if you'd like."

Bella was peering past me. I turned around and saw that the whole class was looking at us. I waved them off, and they went back to their business. I stared at Bella again, waiting patiently for an answer.

"I would love to." She smiled at me. "I can pay though. Don't worry about that." She paused but started up again before I could say anything. "Sorry about the way I just acted. I did not know if you wanted me to sit over there with you. I was doubting myself."

"Don't doubt yourself, Bella. I want you around me as much as possible." I leaned in closer to her. "You are physically and mentally driving me mad, Bella. And I can't get enough of it."

Her laugh was cute and sexy. "Oh, if only you knew, Edward. If only you knew..." She grabbed her notebook again and started drawing.

I could not help but grin at her comment. We were both going insane from each other. I loved it.

* * *

**Filler stuff. You had to see the guys' points of view. Next chapter is, of course, going to be the games. Who is going to what game?**

**Please Review.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Drama will ensue.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's Point Of View:**

I got home from school on Friday with a smile on my face. Edward drove me home as usual, but this time, it seemed different. Edward was extremely excited about something, and I think I knew what it was.

Edward was giddy about me coming to his game tonight. He kept saying things about how I was going to make his team win the game and how my face would just brighten his night. My brain told me that I was being played, but my heart fell for his cute comments.

I stood in front of my closet for ages. My eyes kept bouncing back and forth between two shirts. It was either a comfortable tee shirt that fit my curves or a dressy, low-cut top that showed off my cleavage.

I grabbed both of them and held them up for me to look at side-by-side. I could either go nice and be a good girl, or I could go sleazy and be noticed by Edward. And probably every other guy at the game.

I threw the dressy top on the floor of my closet and shut the door. I always picked comfortable over fashionable, no matter who I was trying to impress. I kept on my skinny purple jeans from school and switched out my tops. The blue tee shirt complemented my curves and my skin tone.

Walking to the bathroom, I flicked my hair up into a messy bun. I peered at myself in the mirror and smiled; I looked really good with my hair like that. I pulled a few strands of hair out and let them hang around my face. I put on some black mascara, brown eye shadow to match my eyes, and clear lip gloss.

I jogged downstairs and grabbed my purse on the couch. I had money to get in and extra make-up in case I needed it. I waved good-bye to my father in his chair and my mother in the kitchen and walked out the door.

The clock on my phone told me that I was an hour early; the game did not start until seven, but I had other plans. I walked down the street, heading in the direction of the football stadium. I could not drive, so my only other option was walking. Besides, I needed time to think.

I had a battle plan laid out perfectly in my mind. I would walk through the main gates, head down to the field, and look for Edward. When I lay my eyes on his beautiful body, I will walk right over to him and, in a non-cheesy way, I will profess my feelings for him.

Since he approached me that one eventful day, I have been avoiding his gaze and questions. I looked at Edward, and I instantly got intimidated. He was so gorgeous, and I thought so little of myself. Never in my life did I expect a senior man to see something in me. Never.

Now that I was in his grasp, I had to give him a logical answer. I had to agree with either my brain or my heart. My brain was being logical while my heart was being impulsive. Oh, how it pleased me so when Edward touched me just the right way. Then, I think that he is playing with me, and instantly, I freeze up.

It was a tough decision to make, but as I walked closer and closer to the game, my thoughts were finalized. I would tell him yes or no tonight; there was no way to change my mind. He wanted me. I should not leave him hanging without an answer.

The stadium was right in front of me. There were a few groups of people already standing outside, talking and socializing. I faded into the background like I usually did and walked right past them without trouble. I handed the woman in charge of the ticket sales five dollars. She, in return, gave me a ticket and waved me off.

In my whole schooling career, I had never been to a football game. Most people, if they cared, would ask me why. I never gave them my real answer because they would think that I was lonely and reclusive. I had no one to take with me. I would enter alone and leave alone. I hoped that would not happen tonight.

I stood at the top of the bleachers, looking down at the football field. I scanned the field for Edward, but I only saw referees. I frowned at my defeat and sat down on the stoop. I played with my ticket in my hand; my thoughts were muddled.

"Hey, cutie," a voice to the right of me said. I looked over and saw Edward. He sat down next to me, not in his uniform yet.

I smiled. "Hi. I was looking for you." I bent my ticket more, becoming nervous.

"I noticed. You came." He face was elated.

I nodded. "I said that I would. I'm here to support you." I raised my hands in the air. "Go team!"

Edward chuckled. "You will make us win tonight; I can feel it." He leaned closer to me. "You're my good luck charm." His voice was soft and velvety.

My heart raced faster in my chest. "I can only hope so." I had never been in such an intimate conversation before. I exhaled my sweet breath on Edward. "I have something that I want to say to you."

Edward looked into my eyes. "Did I tell you that you look amazing tonight? Completely gorgeous?"

I stopped breathing; thankfully, my heart rebooted. "Thank you, Edward. Now, can I tell you something?" He was getting extremely off track.

He nodded innocently. In his eyes, I saw worry. I spoke quickly, so he would not have to wait any longer.

"I came here tonight mainly to tell you how I felt. I have never done something this intense before." Edward opened his mouth to speak, but I put my finger up to his lips. "If you think that I'm backing out, I'm not. I want to see where this relationship takes us. I want to make my first relationship with you." I removed my finger from his lips.

Edward looked as if he might cry. "You don't understand how happy I am that you said what you just did." He leaned in and hugged me. I took in a deep breath of his wonderful scent. "Thank you so much. You won't regret it." And then, he kissed me.

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View:**

"Look what you got yourself into now, Alice. You are in love with a basketball star, but you are going to see a football star. You are just confusing your life even more. Damn you and your impulses."

I stared at myself in the rear-view mirror. I rolled my eyes at myself. "Great, Alice. You have officially lost it. You are actually talking to yourself."

I sighed and focused on the road. I was, against my better judgment, driving to the football game. I had to tell Edward that what I wanted before was no longer necessary. Yes, he was hot, but I saw something more in Jasper. He piqued my interest.

I parked my red Sedan in the parking lot and jumped out of the car. I checked my phone; I had less than a half an hour to get to the basketball game. I was not going to miss that for the world. I felt for my ticket in my pocket, smiled that I had it, and sprinted to the football stadium.

I did not know what I was going to say to Edward yet. If I was not careful, words would just tumble out of me, and I would be standing there like an idiot. I wanted to leave a good impression without having a relationship come out of it.

When I finally made it to the gates, I growled; I had to pay five dollars to get in. I was fumbling around in my purse for money when I saw Edward. I smiled at the sight. Edward had his arms wrapped around a girl. His chin was resting peacefully on the top of her head. They spun around, and I recognized the girl; she was Bella.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I ducked behind a car. Edward and Bella finally hooked up. I could have sung to the Hallelujah Chorus. I did not have to say anything to him or explain myself; he probably already forgot about me.

Keeping my cover, I ducked behind cars until I was out of their view. I started walking to my car slowly. Then, when I checked the time, I panicked. I still had time, but my luck, there would be traffic. I bolted to my car and collapsed in the front seat. I caught my breath and headed to the basketball game.

Thankfully, there was no traffic, but all of the lights were against me. I hit every red light possible, and I made it to the game late. I yanked out my ticket when I got in the parking lot and ran to the gates. I gracefully handed it to the ticket person and started looking for a seat.

The game had already started. Boys were running around, and squeaks were heard echoing in the room. The bleachers were packed, and no open seats were visible to my eyes. When I finally spotted something, I headed up to the top of the stands.

I straightened out my skinnies and tight camisole when I sat down. I had a perfect view of the game. I spotted Jasper immediately; his light gold hair gave him away. I kept my eyes glued on him for the rest of the game; he was so attractive and strong when he ran.

When halftime came around, I was ready to go see Jasper. Instead, his team ran into the locker rooms. I sat back down and frowned. I needed Jazz to see me; I wanted him to know that I was there to support him.

After halftime, both teams came back on the court. I stood up, took in a deep breath, and yelled, "Go Jasper!"

Everyone in the audience turned to look at me, but I did not care. Jasper looked up and saw me. His face lit up, and a huge smile appeared. I waved at him and sat back down in my seat. Then, the game started. I had never seen Jasper play so well before. He made many baskets, and every time he did, I smiled.

When the game was over, I was one of the first ones to get out of the stands. I made it down to the court, and there Jasper was, waiting for me. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him. "You were amazing, Jasper."

He grinned at me. "I was only amazing because you were here. For a second, I thought that you weren't coming."

I shook my head. "I don't make promises that I can't keep. You should learn that about me."

"I know it now." He leaned down and kissed me. I threaded my arms around him and held him close.

"Jasper Hale!" someone called from behind us.

I turned around and gawked at who it was. Edward Cullen was walking towards us with Bella right by his side. Edward and Bella were both glowing. All I did was smile.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper said, grabbing my hand. "Did you win the big game?"

Edward nodded. "Twenty-eight to three. We kicked ass. And it was all because of this girl right here." Edward looked down at Bella.

She blushed. "It was nothing. You would have won without me."

"That's how I feel too, Edward," Jasper said. "We would not have won if Alice would not have come." He looked over at me.

I shook my head. "I'm with Bella here; you would have won without me."

Both boys laughed and started talking amongst each other. I looked at Bella, and she looked at me. We grinned at each other, and I could see a beautiful friendship forming.

* * *

**Did you like it? Everyone calmed down.**

**Please Review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Glad you liked the past chapter. I figured it would be uplifting. I'm dying trying to think of what to do with Jasper and Alice, so this chapter might just be filler for them. Sorry.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_

**Jasper's Point Of View:**

I woke up the next day surprisingly refreshed and ready for the day ahead of me. Too bad that I had absolutely nothing to do during the day. I slipped out of bed with a smile on my face. Last night was amazing; Alice came to my game, and she was really falling for me.

I walked right into the bathroom and did my business. I looked at myself in the mirror after brushing my teeth. My face was pretty, but I always thought that it was not pretty enough. I thought that was why girls never hit it off with me; it seemed quite logical.

Without a shirt on, I flexed my muscles in the mirror. I pursed my lips and gave myself a sexy look. I relaxed, defeated. My muscles were not that extreme either. I was just an average, ordinary guy. I was on the basketball team because I thought that I would be noticed. Guys noticed me, but girls did not.

I shook my head and stopped dwelling on the bad thoughts. Alice was in my life now, and she cared for me. If she did not, she would not have come to the game and held my hand afterwards. She would not want to publicize our relationship. She was on the path to becoming mine.

I opened the door to the bathroom and walked straight into my little sister. She bounced back a few feet, almost hitting the side table in the hallway. I stared at her, thinking that she could not actually be that light for me to propel back. Then, the whining started.

"Why did you push me?" she asked, her voice reaching the highest pitch. "I just wanted to get into the bathroom. You didn't have to push me."

I rolled my eyes. "I did not push you, Julia. I bumped into you. I was not purposely trying to hurt you. Please stop being a drama queen."

That did it. "Mom! Jasper just called me a drama queen!" Having an eight year old sister had its limits. I stood in the hallway, waiting to hear about my act of 'pushing'.

My mother appeared from her bedroom, her hair not yet combed. "What is going on? I really thought that maybe, just maybe, we would have a normal beginning to a simple Saturday." I laughed at my mother; she was pale, and she had little bags under her eyes. Just waking up did not suit her well.

"Jasper pushed me and called me a drama queen!" Julia was whining.

Mum shook her head. "Julia, I highly doubt your brother meant to push you. Please stop whining and get along with your brother. He loves you." Immediately, Mum went back in her bedroom. I heard my dad ask what happened and the bed squeak.

I looked at Julia. "Don't like not getting your way, huh?" I grinned and went back in my room. Before I could close the door, Julia was on my bed. "Whoa. How did you get there already?"

"I can't help it if you're naturally unobservant." She smiled.

I sneered. "You are one evil, little girl." I closed my door and jumped on my bed. "What do you want?"

"Mum and Dad were talking about a girl named Alice last night when you guys got home from your game. Who is she?" Of course, my sister would notice something so accurate; she listened when she wanted to.

"She isn't anyone to you. Get your nose out of other people's business."

"Do you love her?"

I was taken aback by her question. I looked into my sister's questioning eyes and answered without thinking; sometimes if I think, I end up changing my mind. "Yes, I love her. I just don't know if she loves me back."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Who would love _you_?"

I pointed to the door. "Get out of my room. Now."

Julia wiped the look off her face. "Sorry. It was just a joke. I'll be the judge of her; I don't want her messing with my brother." Julia slid off of my bed and walked to the door. She opened it up and looked back at me. "I hate you, Jasper." She winked and left.

I shook my head. My sister had extreme mood swings. She would do anything she had to get attention. Then, in the next breath, she would be your best friend. I got off my bed and quickly shut my door, not wanting Julia to enter again. I could not take anymore of her changing moods.

I ripped off my sweat pants and slipped on some comfortable jeans. They were baggy but so much that I needed a belt. I was aiming for comfort today. I threw a black tee shirt on that hung past my hips. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked out of my room.

Down the hall, my parents' door was still closed. Julia was in her room again, making noises. She was playing with her dolls already. I carefully walked downstairs, sure to not make too much noise. I headed straight for the kitchen, starved.

I popped open the fridge and grabbed the milk. I pulled some Fruity Pebbles out of the cabinet and dumped everything in a bowl. I put everything back in its place and stirred my wonderful breakfast. I dug in with a spoon once all the cereal was wet with milk and went to Fruity Pebble heaven.

Out of nowhere, the door bell rang. I heard my mother moan from the second floor, obviously not expecting visitors. I hollered up to her, saying that I would get the door. I walked to the door with bowl in hand and opened it.

"Hello," Alice said, smiling from behind her sunglasses. She took them off, still grinning. "I hope I'm not too early. I thought I would spend the day with you. I have absolutely nothing to do; I'll be bored." Her tone was light and airy, extremely happy.

I pulled the spoon out of my mouth. "Sure," I said, speaking through a mouthful of cereal. "That will be great. Come on in." I did not know what I was going to tell my parents, but it was not the time to worry about that.

Alice politely came in the house and sat down on the couch. She looked around our simple living room. "Your house is very nice." The light from the window was hitting her just the right way; she looked so beautiful. "I really hope that I'm not intruding."

I shook my head. "No, you're not. I'm just gonna yell up to my parents that you're down here." I walked over to the stairs and hollered, "Mum, Dad, Alice is downstairs with me!"

My mother's head appeared at the top of the stairs. She mouthed, "Do you want to be alone?"

I shrugged, indifferent about either option. Then, my sister appeared behind my mother. I glared at her; my mother got the picture. She grabbed Julia by her hand and dragged her back to her room. I could always count on an understanding mother.

I turned back towards the living room and saw Alice holding one of my Xbox games. "How well can you play 'Call of Duty'?" She smiled at me.

"Pretty well, I guess. I hold my own. Why? Do you play?" I was shocked by the answer.

"Hell yes. Battle?" My jaw actually dropped. A girl that played video games? Alice was a dream come true.

I finished my cereal and ran the bowl back into the kitchen. I bolted into the living room and grabbed the second game controller. Alice already had the game loaded. She had a wonderful grin on her face that made me believe that I was toast.

"Oh, and I love Fruity Pebbles. Good cereal choice." She clicked the button to start the game. She winked at me, and then, we started playing the game.

I was in heaven.

* * *

****

Edward's Point Of View:

I was tossing and turning the whole night. My mind was racing with thoughts of Bella. Her body and face were so vivid in my head. I could not stop thinking about her. Last night was such a tease. I wanted her by my side constantly. I could not bear to be away from her.

That was why I was on my way to her house when ten came around Saturday morning. I had been awake since eight, and all of my thoughts circled around Bella. My body felt so hot; I was just aching for her hands to be on me.

When I stopped in front of her house, everything seemed like a big mistake. I was acting crazy; she would think that I was a stalker or a maniac. I rested my head on my seat and closed my eyes. Even though my eyes were closed, all I saw was Bella.

A tapping noise sounded on my car window, waking me up. I jolted forward and saw Bella outside. She waved to me, a golden smile on her precious face. I unbuckled my seat belt and grabbed my keys. I jumped out of the car and stood before Bella.

"Please tell me that you weren't sleeping in front of my house the whole night." She sounded amused.

I laughed. "No, I just got here a while ago. I thought about you all last night. I couldn't go a day without you."

Bella blushed as her eyes flickered to the ground. "That's really sweet, Edward." Her eyes met mine again. "I actually was thinking the same thing about you." Her blush was extremely red; it was adorable.

I smiled. "Awesome. Would you like to come over my house today?"

Bella's face fell. "I can't. My parents won't know that I'm gone. I didn't tell them that I wouldn't be home today. Why don't you stay here?"

I shook my head. "That is not the best idea. I don't want your parents coming home and finding me. Your dad might have a heart attack. I don't want to get you in trouble." The excitement in my voice disappeared.

Bella paused and thought. Then, she nodded. "Okay. Let me just leave a note for my parents. I'll be right out." She ran back into the house.

I leaned against my car and waited for Bella. Through the window, I saw her moving back and forth in her living room. I could not help but smile at her. She was so quick and graceful. At one point, she seemed to trip, and I let out a little laugh. She looked at me through the window and blushed. I winked at her.

When the door opened, I went over to the other side of the car and opened the passenger door. Bella locked up her house and jogged down the stairs with her purse in hand. She walked over to me and sat down in my car. I ran over to the driver's side and jumped in my car.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked when I started driving away from her house.

"I thought that we could go back to my house. No one is home, and no one will be for a while. We can just sit and talk." Bella did not look so convinced. "And when your parents call you, then I will drive you back home. Easy as pie."

Bella just smiled at me. The silence in the car was extremely awkward as I drove to my house. I had at least seven hours to make Bella completely mine. Based on when her parents might come back home, I might only have four or five hours. It would hopefully be enough to perform a miracle.

When I pulled in front of my house, Bella got out of the car. I grabbed my wallet, phone, and keys and followed Bella up on the porch. She tapped her foot lightly as I opened the front door. I gestured for her to enter, and she graciously obliged.

I held my breath as she walked through the house. I followed behind her as she scoped out the place. She looked up and down every wall, peering at the pictures and decorations. Finally, she sat down on the couch and looked up at me.

"What?" she asked after I just kept staring at her.

"Would you like to go up into my room?" I felt like I was crossing a line, but it was worth a shot.

Surprising me, Bella stood up and headed towards the stairs. She paused before walking up them. I did a little dance, happy about Bella's reaction, and followed her upstairs. I told her to veer left; she turned and walked right into my bedroom.

The room itself was actually very dull. It had light gray walls and a dark gray comforter. The carpet was white, and I made sure that it stayed white. My football jersey was lying on the back of my computer chair, and my laptop was sitting peacefully on my white desk.

"I like your room," Bella said, sitting down politely on my bed. "It's very clean and orderly. Not most men's rooms are like this."

I nodded. "I know. I try to make up for three-forth of the male population. Oh, and sorry about all of the stupid stuff guys do. I apologize for them." I sat down right next to Bella.

"You are too good to be true." Bella placed her purse on the floor by her feet.

I brushed my hand against her cheek. "As are you."

I leaned in and kissed her, but this time, the kiss was different. Bella threaded her hand around my neck, slowly running her fingers through my hair. I kept my lips locked on hers and cautiously put my hand in her flowing brown hair.

Bella shifted her body and put both of her legs on the bed. I brought my other hand up to her face and held it tenderly. Bella got up on her knees, pushing her hands through my hair. I twisted my body and fell backwards, allowing Bella go get on top of me.

I rested my head on my pillow. Bella sat on top of my torso and continued to kiss me. I ran my hands down her back, feeling the curves of her body. I brought her closer to me, pulling her body flush against mine. The heat coming from her body was so wonderful.

"I love you, Edward." Bella looked directly in my eyes.

I brushed back her hair. "I love you, too, Bella." And I meant every word.

* * *

**I had to stop there. Teen rated, y'know? Oh, and if there are errors, please tell me. I kinda rushed through the last part of this.**

**Please Review.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Five awesome reviews.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's Point Of View:**

Something wacky went on inside of my head. When I got into Edward's house, I did not what came over me. All of a sudden, I wanted him; I needed him. Being young and immature, I did not know if I should follow my instincts and let my body do whatever it pleases.

In the end, my heart and body won out.

I had said those three, little words that meant so much. After that, there was no turning back. Edward's hands were so strong on my body, and all of my needs and wants were fulfilled. I had never felt so raw before, especially with a man. Edward was definitely a man.

Sleep must have taken over me because I woke up on Edward's sculpted chest. I slowly stretched my hand over his stomach, and Edward moved beneath me. I was lying on the side of Edward, my naked body flush against him. His hand gently threaded its way up my back, running straight up my spine; I shivered.

"Sweet Bella," Edward whispered. I looked up at his face; his eyes were still shut. He breathed out. "Sweet, sweet Bella." His words were more like a moan.

I pecked his chest innocently. "You were amazing, Edward." I wrapped my arm around his torso. I held onto him.

He opened his eyes and picked up his head. He looked right at me. "I was amazing?" He seemed to be questioning my sanity. "You were amazing." He sat up and held me; I stayed on his chest. "Bella, I never thought something like that was even possible. I had never felt so alive in my life."

I grinned at him, moving my face closer to his. "Me neither. Edward, I love you so much."

Edward smiled and pecked my lips. "Bella, you are wonderful, and I love you with all of my heart."

As Edward kept his hand wrapped tightly around me, I glanced around his room. I eyed the clock on his desk; it read quarter after four. My eyes popped out of their sockets. I jumped off of Edward and hopped out of his bed. He stared at me with wide eyes as I frantically started to look for my clothing.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Edward slowly got out of bed, pulling the sheets off with him as he went.

"The time! I completely lost track of the time! We made love five times, Edward, and I lost track of time! Then, we fell asleep!" I picked up my blue jeans and searched the floor for my tee shirt. Unfortunately, I could not find it.

Edward miraculously held my shirt in his hands. He grinned at me, watching me move. I stopped and looked down at my body; I was still naked. I gasped and ripped the shirt out of Edward's hands. I slipped it over my head and stretched it out a little bit. It still barely hung lower than my hips.

"Could you stop smiling and help me out?" I asked, complaining about Edward's smug smile.

Instead of helping, he took one step over to me and pulled me into a hug, holding me underneath his sheets. He kissed me on the top of my head. I was instantly warm, pressed up against his bare body. I felt every curve and muscle on him, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

Edward whispered deep into my ear, "Don't worry; I'll get you home, and I'll talk to your parents. There won't be a problem at all. Do you trust me?" His breath on my neck made breathing more difficult.

I nodded my head; it was the best that I could do. He let me go and began walking around the room, searching for my missing clothes. I simply stood right where he left me, far too intoxicated to even move. Edward was my own personal drug, and I was already addicted.

Edward found my panties and bra. They were thrown on his chair, right by his football jersey. My shoes were hidden underneath the bed; how they got there is a mystery to me. My socks were in the folds of the bed sheets.

Edward placed everything on the bed for me, and I popped out of my trance. I took off my shirt again and put on my bra and panties. Edward stripped the sheets off of his body and started searching for his clothes.

I was extremely distracted by Edward's bare body. So much in fact that Edward came up behind me and took my shirt off; I had put it on backwards. I gave him a tiny grin and slipped on my socks and shoes.

By the time I was dressed, Edward was too. He politely opened the door for me, and I exited his room, purse in hand. I jogged down the stairs, entering his living room. Edward was right behind me. I took my brush out of my purse and gently ran it through my hair; I had too at least halfway decent when I got home and faced my doom.

If what I was going to encounter was not enough, the front door opened. I held my breath as Edward tensed up behind me. The door swung open, and I stared at a gorgeous individual. His hair was blond, and his body was built like Edward's. His eyes were hazel, and he held a smile that lit up the room. His apparel clearly hinted that he was a doctor.

When he saw me, his smile increased. "Hello. Who do we have here?" He stared directly at me, taking his white jacket off.

"I'm Bella Swan. I was just going, sir." My voice sounded shaky.

The man shook his head. "Nonsense. You don't have to leave, Bella." He took a step towards me, his hand outstretched. "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. It's a pleasure to meet you." I shook his head, no longer afraid. "Please, stay as long as you like."

Edward placed his hand gingerly on my waist. "Actually, Dad, Bella has to get home. She can't stay."

Carlisle's eyes wandered back and forth between me and Edward's hands. Slowly, Carlisle nodded. "Okay, that's fine." He smiled in my direction again. "Again, it was a pleasure meeting you, Bella. Please, come again soon." Carlisle took his white jacket and walked past me and Edward. I did not miss the small smile and pat Carlisle gave his son.

Edward walked past me. "Your chariot awaits you, miss." Edward gestured towards the front door, pointing to his car.

I bowed in his direction. "Thank you." I walked out of the house, getting into his car.

Edward jumped in and started the engine. "We're off to get our butts kicked." He sang it to the tune of The Wizard of Oz. He pulled out of his parking spot and drove towards my house.

I kept biting my lip the whole ride. I prayed that my father was not home; if my mother was, then we really would not have a problem. She would grin and shrug it off. If my father met Edward, I would be in trouble. He would analyze Edward and never let him leave. Guaranteed, the sex talk would appear in a conversation.

I took in a deep breath when Edward pulled in front of my house. I held my purse in my hands and got out of the car. Edward was already by my side, ready to endure whatever pain my parents would throw at us. I eyed my father's police cruiser in the driveway; I was toast.

I glided up the stairs and held my breath. Edward kept his hand glued to my waist. I rested my hand on the door knob and slowly turned it.

* * *

****

Alice's Point Of View:

I kicked Jasper's butt in video games. We pigged out on cereal and pizza rolls and cheese sticks. Jasper got three two liter bottles of Mountain Dew, and we ate and drank until our stomachs hurt. The sugar rush made me kick his ass in games. I could not stop grinning at my accomplishment.

Jazz and I made sure to keep it cool. With his parents upstairs and his little sister running around, we did not want to cross a line. When his sister did run outside to play after two in the afternoon, I considered taking my shirt off and making out with Jasper. Unfortunately, there was still too much to lose.

When Jasper's mother walked downstairs to see us, I put on a pretty smile and put down the pizza roll. Jasper moved away from me on the couch, no longer sitting as close. His mother smiled at us, stopping before going into the kitchen.

"How are you two holding up? Is everything okay?" Her voice was high and nice; I liked Jasper's mother already.

Jasper smiled. "We're doing good. Thanks, Mum." He really wanted her out of the living room.

She was not getting the hint. "You're Alice, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, that would be me. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Hale."

She blushed. "Oh, you're such a nice girl. It's wonderful to meet you. I'll leave you two alone now." With that, she walked into the kitchen.

Jasper sighed. "Sorry about that. My mother can be a bit pushy at times." He started the game back up again.

I focused on the television screen. "It's okay. I understand what parents can be like. Anyways, she's really nice." I sincerely meant that.

Jasper laughed. "I can tell that you are serious, but I don't know why. Live with her for sixteen years of your life. Then tell me how you feel about her."

I giggled and continued to shoot on the video game. I was still kicking Jasper's butt, and I felt amazing. There was absolutely nothing that could ruin the day.

When I looked at the time, I frowned; it was almost four in the afternoon. I sighed and stood up from the couch. Jasper looked up at me with wondering eyes.

I shrugged. "I have to go. I don't want to worry my folks. You understand, right?"

Jazz nodded. He stood up as well and hugged me. "I'm gonna miss you, Alice. Thanks for today." He pecked me on my cheek.

I pushed away and kissed him right on his full lips. "Thank you for everything." I ran my hand through his soft hair. "I love you." I kissed him again.

He blushed. "I love you, too."

I turned around and grabbed my things. I blew him an innocent kiss and left his house. I trotted down the stairs and opened up my car. I threw everything in the front, passenger seat and went over to the other side. I waved good bye to Jasper one more time before heading down his road.

That was when a little girl, about eight, ran out in front of my car. I recognized her as Jasper's little sister. I tried to stop, but it was too late. The front of my car ran right into her chest.

* * *

**I hope that all made sense to you. It was quick, and I'm sorry for that. I needed to end it, or else, I would continue for ages.**

**Please review.**

**Demelza Llivell**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Holy shit. I think last update that we got the most reviews ever. Seven. Holy shit, I'm so happy. (As you can see, it doesn't take much to make me happy...)**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_

**Jasper's Point Of View:**

I pressed my back up against the door when Alice left. I closed my eyes and thought about her gorgeous body. There was just too much there for one man to handle. I wanted so much from her. Today would have been perfect, but sadly, my parents prevented magic from happening.

I was already thinking about what I could do with Alice this week when I heard a scream, followed by a deafening thud. Immediately, my mother was running down the stairs, my father following her. "What the hell was that, Jasper?" Her eyes were frantic.

It sounded like it came from outside. "I have no idea." I opened the front door and poked my head outside. Instantly, I bolted from the house and started running towards the accident.

"No, no, no!" I screamed, bolting straight towards my little sister. "Julia!" I got down on the ground beside her and picked up her head. Her eyes were closed, and she was not moving. "Julia, wake up! Wake up!" I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Jasper, I'm so sorry. I didn't see her." Alice knelt down beside me, her eyes red. "I tried to stop, but I just couldn't. She came out of nowhere." Alice's voice was shaking.

I did not even look up at her. "Get away. Go. Just leave." I struggled to get my phone out of my pocket. I dialed 911 and waited. When someone answered, I spoke at steadily as I could. "My little sister just got hit by a car. She is unconscious. We need a paramedic right away to 38 Chestnut Road. Please hurry; she's only eight." I hung up as my parents showed up behind me.

I moved out of the way so that my mother could kneel down beside Julia. She was already crying, holding Julia's hands and talking to her. My father kept his hand on her shoulder as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. I stared at the asphalt, mesmerized by the blood on the pavement; my sister was bleeding, and there was nothing that I could do about it.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I shook it off and turned around. Alice was staring up at me, her eyes full of tears. "Jazz, I'm so sorry. Like I said, I didn't mean to. It wasn't anything personal. It was an accident. Please forgive me."

I shook my head at her, feeling numb. "How can I forgive you, Alice? You just hit my little sister with your damn car. Just go away. Leave because there is nothing left for you here." I could never forgive her.

* * *

The hospital smelled like gauze and ointment and painkillers. The noises of heart monitors and pleas echoed through the brightly lit corridors. Everything I touched felt sanitized. I could not stand the sight anymore; just standing in the cafeteria gave me the shivers.

"Can I have two salads and a turkey wrap?" I asked the cafeteria lady. She had a warm smile on her face behind old make-up and stringy hair. She reminded me of high school.

"What would you like on the salads and wrap?" Her voice was happy and gleeful. Her perkiness made me sick.

"Shredded cheese and cucumbers on the salads and then American cheese with olives and ranch dressing on the wrap. That will be it." I did not want to spend anymore time down here than I needed to.

She made the food and rung me up. The total came to fifteen dollars and sixty-three cents. I handed her the money without a smile on my face. It was bad enough that hospitals made tons of money from patients' bills; they still found it necessary to have astronomical prices on crappy food.

I grabbed the food and headed straight out of the stuffy cafeteria. I avoided the faces of families, eating together in the large room. I did not have the strength to give them fake smiles, making it seem like everything was perfect. In reality, it was not.

My sister was in critical condition. Despite the weak impact of the car, since she was young, her injuries were almost fatal. She had four broken ribs and two bruised kidneys. Her organs were slowly failing from loss of blood and oxygen. She was unconscious on the ground, and she was not getting air to her brain. The doctors were trying everything that they could, but nothing seemed to be working.

My legs took me to her room. She was in the intensive car unit; they did not even count her case as a child case anymore. I was not thinking as I walked; my body was working for me. That was how I remembered to breathe and think and continue on. I would not let this accident get the best of me. That is not what Julia would want.

When I entered the room, my mother still sat by Julia's side, clutching her little hand. I placed the food on the side table by my father. His eyes were cold, unflinching. He did not move when I walked in front of him. Then, I sat down in the other chair in the room, folding my hands in front of my face. I closed my eyes and prayed that this would all go away.

A knock sounded on the door. My gaze was the only one that averted. The doctor stood solemnly in the door frame, staring at Julia. Then, she walked in, her face somber. I could already tell that this visit was not going to be a good one.

The doctor walked over to the other side of Julia. She faced my mother, staring right at her. She did not even look down to see the tubes coming out of Julia's arms or the bandages wrapped around her little torso or the fluid seeping inside of her. It was like the doctor did not notice these obstructions; she was oblivious to them.

"Mrs. Hale, I would like to speak to you about your daughter." Her voice was mechanical, as if she had said these exact same words before. "I know this is going to be difficult for you to understand, but I need to make sure that you grasp this."

Slowly, my mother moved her gaze to the doctor. She cocked her head to the side, still gripping my sister's hand. "I know what you are going to say." My mother's voice was soft but angered. "'There is nothing that we can do. We are sorry.' No. Accidents like this happen all around the world. Fix her, dammit. There has to be something else that you can do."

The doctor took a step back. "Mrs. Hale, your daughter is getting worse as we speak. Soon, we will have no choice but to put her on life support. After that, there is no turning back."

I spoke up, not allowing the doctor to say these things. "What about donors? Can't we get a new kidneys and new organs for the ones that are failing?"

Her gaze went to me. "There is a very large group of people in this hospital alone that are already on the list for possible donors." She turned back to my mother. "We could put a rush on a kidney and other organs, but there is no guarantee. Without a kidney, this girl cannot function properly."

My sarcasm dripped through. "No, really? I never thought that. Well, why don't you get a jump on that, Doc? Right now, it seems that you are giving up, and we aren't paying you to give up. That's why you have a damn doctorate. How about you go find some answers using all that knowledge in your head?" I was done staying quiet.

The doctor's eyes glared at me. "The only way this girl is going to have a chance is if a kidney donor comes out of the blue. If that happens, then I will definitely not give up." She walked away from my sister and out of the room.

I sat back down as my mother's focus went back to my sister. My father stayed a zombie in the corner of the room. I glanced down the corridor, somehow looking for answers that would never exist. I saw a person running away, a young girl almost the height and built of Alice. I turned away and closed my eyes. She was right to go away; I did not want her anywhere near my sister.

* * *

****

Edward's Point Of View:

Bella's house was much nicer than I imagined. It was small but quaint, a house that I expected Bella to live in. I closed the door when we entered. I let go of Bella and watched her walk towards the kitchen. I stood perfectly still, looking at the couch and comfy chair that sat in front of the large television in the living room.

"Bella!" a woman spoke, her voice frantic, "I thought you disappeared! Where did you go? Your letter didn't say much." I took this woman to be her mother. My nerves calmed down. As long as the only person I had to meet was her mother, this would be a piece of cake.

"I went out with a friend, Mom; please relax. I actually brought him home for you and Dad to meet. Is Dad around?" Bella was very sneaky; she flew over the word 'him' really fast.

Unfortunately, her mother noticed it. "Oh, you brought home a boy?" Her mother sounded skeptical. "I would love to meet him."

Suddenly, squeaks echoed through the house. I looked straight ahead at the stair case. I saw feet coming down, falling on each step. I froze, holding my breath, hoping for the best. Bella ran out of the kitchen and in front of the stairs. She gave me a thumb's up behind her back as she came face-to-face with her father.

"Hi, Dad. How was your day at work?" I could tell that Bella was putting it on.

Bella's mother appeared from the kitchen, but I was too focused on her father. His face was stiff and condescending. He stared past Bella, looking directly at me. His moustache twitched as his eyes narrowed. He was still in his police uniform, something I was not expecting. Slowly, he put his hand on the gun on his belt. I swallowed hard.

"Who is this?" he asked, still glaring at me. His voice was strong and husky, the voice of a serious police officer. His fingers tapped on his gun.

"This is Edward Cullen, Dad. I went out with him today. I thought that you would like to meet him." Bella took a step back and allowed me to be right across from her father. I felt oddly exposed.

Bella's mother lightened the mood, obviously seeing my awkward state. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. I'm Renée, and this is my husband, Charlie." She smiled in my direction, but I could not return it; my eyes were still glued to his gun.

"How old are you, boy?" Charlie asked, taking a step forward. I almost jumped back, thinking that he was going to shoot me.

"Does age really matter, Dad? I mean, how old are you compared to Mom?" Bella looked right at her father, hoping to relinquish his question.

"Nice try, Bella." Charlie kept staring at me. "How old are you?"

I took in a deep breath, trying to make myself feel bigger and better. It was not working. For a second, I actually thought about lying about my age. Then, my conscience kicked in, and truth be told, I did not want to be shot. "I'm eighteen, Mr. Swan." I bit my lip, waiting for the kill.

Charlie's face turned red, then burgundy, and then purple. My legs were so tense from me wanting to just run away. Renée looked at me; then, she looked at her daughter with a face of worry and curiosity. Then, she walked over to her husband, gently putting her hand on his forearm.

"Charlie, it's okay. He seems like a nice boy." Renée rubbed his arm. "You know that Bella has excellent judgment. Not all eighteen year olds are unruly."

Charlie's jaw tightened, and I swear that I saw his hand grip his gun with more force. I could feel the sweat beading on my forehead. If there was ever a time that I was the most scared in my life, it would be this moment.

Bella walked over to stand in front of me. I shook my head back and forth slowly, hoping that Bella would make a run for it. Instead, Bella stood in front of her father with her back straight and her chest forward. Because of her confidence, she seemed to stand over me.

"Dad, you need to calm down. Edward has my best wishes at heart, and I trust him. Since I trust him, you should, too. Don't judge him just because he is four years older than me. You can't force him away from me either. I won't let you."

The smile that stretched on my face was because of how big my heart got. I wanted to turn Bella around and lay a big kiss on her. I felt so great, and the look on Charlie's face was priceless.

"Fine, Bella. But I warned you; I am not going to like it." Charlie looked at me. "You better treat my daughter perfectly, Edmund, or there will be consequences." Charlie walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

Renée smiled at me. "It was nice meeting you, Edward. I'm sorry about my husband." She followed him loyally into the kitchen.

Bella spun around and wrapped her arms around me. "That wasn't so bad."

I looked down at my Bella. "Excuse me? He was going to kill me, and you say that it wasn't that bad? You're crazy."

Bella smiled. "Well, if the only problem that you're going to have with him is that he is going to call you Edmund, will you complain?"

I pursed my lips. "I prefer Edward." I winked at her.

She slapped me on my arm. "Anyways, I think you should go. I have to calm my dad down."

I pouted and opened the front door. "I miss you." I kissed her on the lips.

"I miss you, too. Love you."

"I will always love you." I walked out the door, hoping that those words really sunk in for Bella. I truly meant them.

I got in my car and sped down the road. My mind was cluttered with stagnant thoughts, and they all surrounded around Bella. I focused on driving, hoping to get my mind off of things. I did not want to think about what waited for me at home. It was too much for me for handle at the moment.

When I pulled in front of the house, I jumped out of my car and took in a deep breath. My father's car was still in the driveway, so the conversation that I wanted to avoid would be unavoidable. I did not want to think about the possibility of living my life without Bella. I was in too deep now, and I hoped that my father saw that.

I slowly opened the door and was immediately met by my father. I huffed and closed the door unwillingly behind me; I did not want to talk to him. He had a small smile on his face, something that he always wore.

"Edward, it's now or never. We should talk about this without your mother. You know, man to man."

"How about never?" I walked past him. "That seems like a good compromise. Besides, you gave me a choice." I sat down on the couch.

Dad walked in front of me, refusing to let me go in peace. "Edward, since the beginning of your school year, I didn't think that you had anyone special. Now that you have someone, I don't know how to drop this on you nicely."

"How about you don't tell me? How about we just forget about his whole thing? I'll continue my life dating Bella, and we won't have this issue."

"It's not that easy, Edward."

"I'm not leaving her, Dad. You can't make me. I'm eighteen."

"You're my son, Edward, and you will do what I tell you to do. You are coming with your mother and me, and there is absolutely nothing that you can do about it." Even thought he was not yelling, I could tell that my father was angry.

I stood up. "I'm not moving away from Bella. I'm staying right here where I can love her and graduate with her by my side. I'm not moving." I went past my dad and headed straight up to my room. I slammed the door behind me and fell on my bed. My head was swirling as I thought about leaving Bella.

* * *

**It seems like this chapter was long. Hmmm**

**I would have had it up sooner, but I had to walk my cat to the vets. She just got spayed, and she was sick and everything. I hope that everything is all better now.**

**Please do review. **

**Demelza Llivell**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Holy mother-effer. We got eleven reviews. E-L-E-V-E-N. Shit, I'm syched.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_

**Edward's Point Of View:**

The next day came, and truth be told, I did not want it to. I was getting extremely tired of my father and his damn job. I wanted to stay behind with Bella; it would kill her and me if I left so suddenly. I had spent eighteen years of my life in one place, and I was content with that. My father seemed to think that I could just relocate somewhere else without pain.

What a joke.

I tumbled out of bed, not yet awake. I went straight to my door and walked out of my room. By the looks of it, my parents were not awake on the Sunday morning. I took one step at a time, trying to not make too much noise as I walked downstairs.

When I ran into my father at the base of the stairs, I fumbled backwards. He stared at me from his stance in the kitchen. Instead of bothering to talk to him, I turned around and walked into the living room.

"Edward, you can't avoid me forever. I don't want to leave on a flat note." I heard him enter the living room.

His last sentence rang in my ear. I spun around, angered. "What? You're leaving? Already? What the hell?" My voice was loud, but for once, I did not care.

"Yes, Edward, I'm leaving this afternoon." I looked at his clothes; he was already wearing a suit and tie. "I have to go meet with the new hospital. They want to see me in person. Then, tomorrow evening, you and your mother will be boarding a plane to California." Despite his naturally glowing face, his tone was dulled.

"I'm not getting on that plane." I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Edward, your mother and I have gone over this. Whether you like it or not, you are getting on that plane." Because my father hated being harsh to me, his voice never rose above the sound of a normal conversation.

"I'm not leaving Bella. Not after everything that we did together. No."

I heard my mother's footsteps on the stairs. She poked her head into the living room door frame. Her dark red hair was in a tangled mess. Her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, and her pale skin contrasted with the dark blue shirt she wore.

"It seems that we have a disagreement." She walked up behind Dad and stared at me. "Who is this girl, Eddie?" That was her favorite name for me.

I took in a deep breath; I was prepared to spill out my heart and soul. "Her name is Bella Swan. She is a freshman in the high school. Her long, wavy brown hair matches her chocolate, brown eyes perfectly. She is short and sweet, and she is cautious of what she does. She does not take me for granted, and I don't take her for granted either. We complete each other; well, she completes me at least. I have never felt this way about a girl before in my life. It was all playing before; now, I'm serious, and I don't want to leave something while it's still thriving."

My parents were both extremely quiet for a few seconds. Dad stared at me like I had just professed a dark sin. Mum looked at me like I was her knight in shining armor. Her eyes were slowly filling up with tears.

"Edward, I didn't know you felt this way for a girl."

"Esme, wait a second." Dad looked over at Mum. "You aren't seriously considering letting him stay here, are you? I won't allow it. He is my son, and I want him near us. He's not ready to survive on his own yet."

I was about to talk back, but my mother picked up the conversation. "Hold on, Carlisle. Let me speak for a second. I think that Edward should go talk to Bella." She looked over at me. "Edward, go talk to her. Once to tell her about everything, maybe she will see the light in the situation. Possibly, you can tell her that you will come back after your father sinks his feet into the ground in California. You are still coming with us no matter what Bella says though. I won't let you live on your own."

I collapsed backwards onto the couch. Mum turned around and walked into the kitchen. I could not believe what I had just heard. My mother agreed one hundred percent with my father, which basically meant that I could not longer change their minds. It was difficult to swallow especially when Mum usually sided with me.

"Edward, I don't want to make an enemy of you." Dad was always the mediator.

I stood up and walked past him. "Don't worry; you won't." I jogged up the stairs, taking three at a time, and ran into my room. I threw on a tee shirt and some old jeans; I grabbed my keys, wallet, and phone and bolted out of the house. I did not even look back to see the looks on my parents' faces.

My car started up with ease, and I flew to Bella's house. It was early, almost eleven, but I needed to see her. I needed to tell her what was on my mind. It was bad enough that I had not told her sooner; I was leaving tomorrow night, and I barely had a chance to say good bye. I wanted to suck as much love out of our relationship as I could before everything was destroyed.

* * *

****

Bella's Point Of View:

It was a family affair. Every Sunday morning, my mother and I would go shopping at the nearest Wal-Mart to buy things for the week ahead. Since it was with my mother, I did not mind. We talked about things that girls conversed about, and of course, Edward came up into the conversation.

"You really like him," Mom said, smiling as she pulled into the parking lot.

I looked over at her. "What are you talking about?" I could already feel my face blushing.

"Edward. He likes you a lot, too. Now, I have to say things like 'Be safe' and 'Don't act impulsively', but I don't want to. I feel that you are grown up enough to know those key things already." My mother pulled into a parking spot.

I fumbled with my seat belt, thinking about what happened yesterday in between Edward's sheets. "Thanks, Mom; that means a lot." I yanked on the door handle and jumped out of the car. "So I'll go get the paper products like I usually do."

My mother handed me ten dollars. "Get something else if you want to as well." She smiled at me as she gathered the rest of her purse.

I left her and headed towards the store. My face slowly went back to normal, my pale color returning. I entered the store with every intention of getting paper towels, toilet paper, and paper plates. Instead, I got a person.

"Bella!" Alice hollered from behind me as I reached for the plates.

I turned around. "Alice?" She was running straight at me. "What's wrong?" She looked frazzled. Her hair was more messy than usual.

Alice stopped right in front of me and steadied her breathing. "It's Jasper. Something terrible happened."

I was spastic. "What happened? Did he get in an accident? Did you two break up?"

She shook her head. "No. Worse. I hit his little sister with my car. It all happened so fast, and now, she's in the hospital in critical condition, and I can't help but think that it's my entire fault."

I dropped the toilet paper rolls. "What? When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I'm freaking out, Bella. I need someone to talk to because Jasper won't even look at me."

"Oh, Alice..." I pulled her into a hug. "I'm here. What do you need to vent?"

"Julia, his sister, needs a kidney; both of hers are bruised. On my student license, it says that I am an organ donor, and I'm thinking of donating one of my kidneys to her."

I pulled away from her. "Alice, that is so sweet. You would be saving a little girl's life."

"I know, but I don't want Jazz to think that I'm trying to suck up to him. I don't want our relationship to be over." She was fighting back tears.

I gripped her shoulders. "You need to tell him what happened. Say it to his whole family if you have to. Then, say that you are going to be the donor for Julia. Before he says anything back, go see the doctor and tell her about donating so that Jasper cannot change your mind. You are strong and amazing, Alice. You can do it."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Thank you, Bella. I'm so glad I found you here. I don't have to waste my time walking around a damn store anymore. Thank you." She pecked me on my cheek and ran off towards the exit. I smiled at my accomplishment, and I thought a little prayer for Jasper's sister.

When I finally caught up with my mom, I already had the paper products bought. I also had cheep necklaces in my hand. They had broken hearts on the ends of the two chains; on one, it said 'True', and on the other, it said 'Love'. I gripped them in my hand as my mother and I walked out of Wal-Mart.

We drove home in silence. I played around with the chains in my hand. It felt immature yet so right. Edward would get a kick out of them on Monday. I did not know if he would wear his chain, but I would risk it just to see his beautiful smile stretch across his gorgeous face.

I was startled when I saw his car in front of my house. Mom pulled into the driveway, and I got out of the car. Being a kind mother, she grabbed the few grocery bags we had and walked to the front door. She slid right into the house and let me and Edward be.

"Hey, stranger," I said, walking over to him. He was leaning against his car, his forehead wrinkled.

"Hey, Bella." He was short and brusque.

My heart started to race. "What brings you here?" I was trying to lighten the mood, but even I was not fooling myself.

"I need to talk to you."

My heart fell to my feet. This was it. He was dumping me right after we made love. I should have seen it. All players want to get out before they get too deep into a relationship. I clutched the necklaces in my hand; their chains were imprinted on my palm.

Edward saw my discomfort. "Oh, no, Bella. That's not why I'm here. I'm not breaking up with you." He pushed off the car and wrapped his arms around me.

I buried my face in his chest. "I was so worried; you seemed too distant. Don't scare me like that again."

He slowly took his hands off of me. "I won't." He gave me a tiny grin, but it was not believable.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong." I was not completely ready for the truth, but I needed to hear it.

"Bella, it is killing me to tell you this. I don't want to go, but my father got a new job. My parents and I are moving to California. I don't want to leave you, but I don't have a choice."

My face turned red but not from embarrassment. "How long did you know this? When you made love to me, did you know? Is that why you were so tense with your father? Is it?"

Edward hung his head. "I knew when I met you."

I stood there, shocked. "I cannot believe you, Edward. You led me on, and now, you are throwing me on the ground. You could have had common courtesy. Before you made love to me, you should have told me. I would not have gotten in this deep, Edward."

I spun around and tossed the necklaces on the ground. Not looking back, I ran into my house, tears rolling down my reddened cheeks.

* * *

**Sad. I planned it out. Three more updates after this. They will be amazing. Then, I will post my new story. If you have not already voted on it, please check out my profile. Only about a week left.**

**Please Review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Three more updates :)**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_

**Jasper's Point Of View:**

School on Monday was deathly. My parents said that I had to go. They figured that it would be best for me; it would be something to ease my mind, and I would forget about Julia. I rode the bus with no enthusiasm. I did not even play my musical device. I was dead to the world just like my sister.

I slumped to building two, the sophomore building. There were loads of people running around, talking about, and giggling with friends. I gripped my books and hung my head, the weight unbearable. When I walked past my basketball friends, I did not make eye contact. They did not bother to ask any questions, and I was grateful.

My locker jammed, and I could not get it open. I stared at it, drilling as much hate and disgust through my stare. Unfortunately, that did not do a damn thing. I put my lock back on and walked away, heading towards my homeroom.

The late bell rang right before I stepped into the room. My homeroom teacher shot me a fleeting glance, but I ignored her. I walked to my seat in the back corner of the room and collapsed into it. My books landed on the desk with a resounding clap. I fell forward and rested my forehead on my biology book.

Hoping to forget about all of my troubles, all of my pain, I closed my eyes. The announcements came on, and I blocked out the noise. I thought of my beautiful sister, running around and playing in the backyard. Then, I saw her lying in the hospital bed with tubes entering her body.

Despite my better judgment, Alice entered my mind. It hurt to see her face in the blackness. I did not know if I would ever be able to forgive her. I did not really know how everything happened, but she seemed to cold to my sister. She did not want to help her after she hit Julia with her car. I was so confused that my brain hurt.

The dismissal bell rang, and everyone jumped out of their seats. I slid out of my seat slowly but surely, grabbing my books. I did not make eye contact with my teacher as I walked out of the empty room. I could tell that she was worried about my depression; I assumed that was what everyone thought I was: depressed.

The history room never seemed so far away. I pushed through an endless crowd of students leaving the building. Throughout the struggle, I was shoved up against the lockers. I was forced to walk with the right side of my body pressed against the cold metal. It was degrading, but I now knew what less fortunate students had to deal with.

When I stepped foot into the history room, I saw Bella. She gave me a small smile, her hands rested innocently on her desk. I threw my stuff on my desk and walked to the back of the room. I knelt down beside her.

"You look like shit," I said, starting of the conversation. It was true; Bella did not have that radiance about her anymore. Her hair was hanging flat around her face, and her skin was a sickly white. Her eyes looked bloodshot, and her lips were awfully pale.

"Thanks so much." She stared at me with her brown eyes. "You don't look so good yourself either. I heard about your sister. I'm sorry, Jasper."

I shook my head. "Thanks, but there is nothing left to do. My parents forced me to go to school today. We are just mentally and physically dead. Our house without Julia is pointless and boring." Even as I spoke, I heard the defeat in my voice.

"I wish there was something I could do to help." It sounded like Bella knew something that I did not. Despite that, I did not bother to ask.

"What's wrong with you, Miss Swan?" I asked, trying to perk up the dialogue.

Bella hung her head. "Edward is what is wrong."

My heart fell. "Oh, no. Did he break up with you?"

She shook her head. "No, he is moving because of his father's work. He won't be coming back."

I patted Bella on her thigh. "Don't worry, Bella; you'll find someone else for you. It will be easy."

She frowned. "He knew when we first met, Jasper. He and I... Well, we did something very meaningful to me, and now, it basically means absolutely nothing. All of the feelings that I felt towards him have exploded from his words. I don't know if I'll ever be the same."

People started coming in the room. I looked into Bella's deep eyes. "Things will get better. I have been trying to tell myself that every minute. Just tell yourself that, and maybe, you will just will it to happen." I stood up, winked, and walked back to my seat.

Our teacher started the lesson immediately. His back was turned towards us when the announcement came on. "Jasper Hale, please report to the principal's office, Jasper Hale."

My heart sunk. I gasped for breath, trying to think logically. My feet did not will me to move. I was frozen in my chair, staring at the black board. The teacher turned around and looked at me, his eyes worried. Peter patted me on my back from behind me. I slowly stumbled up, gathering everything I had, and I left the room as quickly as I could manage.

As the adrenaline pumped harder and harder in my veins, I started to run. My lungs were burning by the time I made it to the principal's office on the other side of the campus grounds. I burst through the doors and saw my father standing there next to the principal. I stopped breathing all together.

"Jasper," my dad said, his eyes bloodshot, "I'm sorry to take you out of school, but your sister just flat-lined. They barely brought her back."

* * *

**Alice's Point Of View:**

"Jasper Hale, please report to the principal's office, Jasper Hale."

My heart stopped in Biology. I looked around the classroom as whispers started to form. Nobody knew why he got called to the office; only I could make an educated guess: Julia.

"Um, Miss Tero, can I be excused?" I raised my hand and spoke above the increasing noise.

My teacher looked up from her paperwork. "Yes, Alice. Just take the pass." She smiled at me before looking down at her work again.

I jolted up and grabbed my large purse. I bolted to the door and grabbed the pass. When outside of the classroom, I placed the plastic pass on the ground. Then, I started running. When I broke out of building one, I saw Jasper feet away from building four. I stopped and waited for him to get inside before I continued running.

Slinging my purse over my shoulder, I ran down the large ramp on the side of building one. I ran straight for the cafeteria. I grabbed the heavy doors and entered. Running past the chorus teacher, Mr. K, I started down the stairs. Once at the bottom, I ran out of the two-floored building.

I turned right, heading for the parking lot that housed my car. My parking spot changed along with my mood. I saw my red car and quickly fumbled to get my keys out of purse. I unlocked the car manually and jumped inside. I revved the engine and started off to the hospital.

As I drove, I did not give a damn about my schooling. I did not care that I was skipping out on school once more. The only thing that I cared about the moment was Julia. When I talked to Bella, she persuaded me. I was determined to help Jasper's family out in the one way I knew possible.

I almost ran three red lights and five stop signs. I cursed at myself more than necessary. If my driving did not get better, then more people would be in the hospital because of me. I blamed myself completely for Julia's fragile state. I was going to fast, and I was not aware of what was going on around me.

When the hospital was less than a mile away, I slowed down. I did not want to get there before the Hale's. I pulled into the parking lot, hoping to see their car. Thankfully, I did. I pulled up right next to it and got out. I grabbed my wallet from my purse with my phone and headed towards the hospital doors.

I knew exactly where to go; I had seen Julia here before. Uninvited, of course, but I had come anyway. I sped past the nurses, going towards the elevators. I pressed the 'Up' button multiple times, impatient. When a door opened, I ran in and pressed for floor number five, the intensive care unit.

I signed my name in at the desk on the floor. Then, I proceeded to the double doors. The nurse opened them for me, and I walked into the unit. I headed for room 1508, five rooms from the door. When I heard the hushed whispers of Jasper and his father, my heart started to race.

I walked right in front of the open door. I gripped my wallet tightly as I waited for someone to notice me. Jasper's father walked over to his daughter's side. I peered at Julia; she looked so weak and defenseless. It brought a tear to my eye. That was when Jasper noticed me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice sharp and disapproving.

I fought back the urge to jump back from his tone. "I'm here to talk to all three of you. Actually, all four of you. I want you to hear me out." Mr. and Mrs. Hale looked over at me, their eyes dull and lifeless. I stepped into the room, standing mere inches from Jasper. "I would just like to say a few words, if you wouldn't mind."

Jasper wanted to speak, but Mrs. Hale interrupted. "Go ahead, dear. You can speak."

"Thank you." I stood in front of them confidently. "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble and pain I have caused all of you. I blame myself completely for causing harm to Julia, and for that, I understand if you never forgive me. Because of the pain I have made, I would like to do something for Julia. I know that she needs a kidney to live, and I would love to give her one of mine. On my student license, I have that I am an organ donor. I want to help Julia live another day."

When I was done speaking, one would have been able to have heard a pin drop. Nobody spoke. Then, Jasper opened his mouth. "Why should we let you? You hurt her." His voice was not sharp anymore.

"Because I care. I don't want to see a young girl die because of me. Please, let me do this." Nobody answered. I, in turn, spun around and headed towards the nurse's station in the unit. I got the nurse's attention and said, "Hello, I would like to donate a kidney to the girl in that room behind me. Who should I go to in order to get that done?"

The nurse looked at me and smiled. "Gimme a second. I'll get her doctor on the phone."

I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. I turned around, and Mrs. Hale wrapped me into a large hug. "Thank you so much, Alice." She kissed me on the cheek as tears rolled down her face. "I will never be able to repay you."

A tear rolled down my cheek. On the outside, I was weeping, but on the inside, I was smiling.

* * *

**I hope that was satisfying.**

**Please review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Monday update. That is all we have left :)**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_**Bella's Point Of View:**

The rest of the day, I worried about Jasper. My mind was scattered during the few tests and quizzes that I took. My gut told me that something horrible had happened to Julia. For all I knew, she could be worse than she was before or she could be...

I refused to think about the second option. A little girl with so much to live for should not die; she should have the right to grow up and get married and have children of her own. I persuaded myself that nothing bad happened to her; Julia was fine.

Throughout the day, despite my lack of focus, I looked for Edward. My head was telling me to back off and leave him be. I had been hurt already; I was just asking for more. Then, my heart told me to forgive him. I did not know what part of my body I was going to agree with. I just needed to find Edward.

As the day flew by and lunch came around, I decided to go check the football field. Edward usually practiced sixth period. I thought that I had a pretty good chance at seeing him. When I walked over to the field before lunch, I froze.

There was a different quarterback on the field. Even though I could not see his face, I could tell by the way he moved. He was not as graceful or as agile as Edward was. I pressed up against the fence, locking my fingers in between the metal. A silent tear rolled gently down my cheek.

Edward was gone. He had left already. I was alone, and I would never see him again. He probably hated me for running away so quickly. I did not even stop to listen to what he had to say. My hands slipped from the fence as I fell to the ground. My world crashed around me, burying me under my own personal disaster.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my waist, pulling my sweater taut. I stood up and walked back towards the campus. My legs could barely hold me up. As I stared across the empty campus, it reflected my heart: empty, cold, lonely.

When I entered the cafeteria, nobody noticed my arrival, as usual. My books still in my hands, I walked towards my regular seat at a table that held a group of girls from my French class; they really did not talk to me, but I was glad to at least sit near people.

A table away from my seat, I met eyes with the most popular girl in the freshmen class. She glared at me before looking over at her friends. In a high-pitched voice, she spoke, "Did you guys hear that Edward Cullen, the extremely sexy senior, moved?" Her tone was incredulous.

All of the girls around her gasped. "Are you really serious?" one girl asked. "How could someone so beautiful leave?" I slowed my pace down slightly, wanting to hear the rest of the conversation.

"It's true. It was on the down low until today. When he didn't show up at school, all of his football friends told me why; I'm friends with most of the football team, you know. His dad got a job in -you won't believe it- California! His mom and dad picked up and left, and he had no choice but to go. It's a horrible loss; he was so steamy."

I clutched my books and bolted away. I did not want to hear anymore. A girl that supposedly barely knew Edward knew more about his move than his assumed girlfriend knew. When I got the table, I pulled my chair back and fell down on it, dropping my books on the table in the process.

A few heads lifted up, looking in my direction. I was oblivious to them; I was already stewing over what I heard. I thought that I meant more to Edward, but in his mind, I guess I was just a little toy. I was his play-thing, just like all the other girls that he dated before me. One did not get a player reputation overnight.

Since there was steam coming out of my ears, I barely ate my lunch. The bell rang, and I still had a bag of chips and a full sandwich. I packed up everything and grabbed my books. I nearly ran to my next class across campus. When I got there, I refused to let myself think of Edward anymore. In turn, I thought of Jasper.

When the end of the day came around, I walked down to the parking lot to meet my mother. Every couple days, she would pick me up from school. Today, however, instead of going home, I wanted to go to the hospital. I politely asked her when I saw her, and we started driving to the hospital.

After the fight Edward and I had, Mom did not ask much about what happened. Being a mother, she watched everything from behind the living room curtain. I did not blame her, and I was thankful that she did not want to talk about it. I was not even sure if I would ever be ready to talk about; it hurt too much.

I was happy to get out of the tense car. I kissed my mom good bye and went into the hospital. She left but told me to call her if I needed to be picked up. With my phone in hand, I headed straight to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me," I said, getting the young woman's attention. "I need to know what floor and room Julia Hale is on." I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

The girl looked up at me without enthusiasm. Then, she looked down at her chart. "She's on floor number two, in room 702." Her tone was dull.

"Thank you." I smiled and headed towards the elevators. I jumped in an open one and went up to floor two. I surprised when I saw the name of the floor. I was in the recovery unit.

I walked down the hall a bit and spotted the room. I saw Jasper leaning on the door frame. I walked up behind him, as if to scare him, but he turned around, noticing my presence.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. "I didn't know you were coming. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said, looking into the room, "But I want to know about your sister." My eyes fell on the little girl lying in bed, smiling at me and Jasper. She looked bubbly and happy.

"Hi," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"She just woke up an hour ago," Jasper said. "She got out of surgery a few hours back. She got a kidney donor." He smiled. "I think you know who it is." Jasper walked over to the middle of the room. He pulled back the curtain separating the two patients.

"Hey, sunshine," Alice said, grinning at me. "How are you doing this fine day? I'm one less kidney, you know." She winked and pointed to her torso.

I could not help but laugh. "You are taking this extremely well. So everything went well, I assume."

Jasper nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Alice, thankfully, had Julia's blood type. Alice got one of her kidneys taken out, and then, Julia got it put in her. Now, they both have one kidney, and my sister is better." Jasper patted Julia on her arm. She smiled up at her brother.

"I don't think you know how happy I am for all of you. Everything worked out perfectly."

"Hell yes, it did." Alice still had a smile on her face.

Jasper knelt down and started talking to his sister. I held a smile, returning it to Alice. Then, suddenly, her expression changed. She looked at me with wide eyes, flicking her eyes back and forth. She seemed to be pointing to something with her eyes. When I began to feel a body behind me, I turned around.

"Hi, Bella." Edward was standing right in front of me, his eyes dull and his face numb. Even his tone was unappealing.

I pushed on his chest, moving him out of Jasper and Alice's view. "What are you doing here? I thought you left." I was more shocked than angry. My heart melted; he came back to see me.

He shook his head. "My dad left last night. My mum and I are leaving tonight. I didn't want to leave with the way we left things."

"What do you want me to say? You're leaving, and there is nothing that I can do about it. Yes, I'm mad at you because you kept me in the dark, but I can't stay mad anymore. You're leaving, and I can't stay mad at someone that I'm never going to see again."

"You have every right to be pissed at me, but don't stay that you're not gonna see me again. You don't know what tomorrow will bring."

"Yes, I do, Edward. You are going to be in California, and I'm going to be here. We'll both be in school, thinking about each other, but there is no way that you will be coming back to me. Life isn't that simple; you and I both know that."

A little smile flickered on his face. "You're always so wise in the midst of a struggle. That's why I love you." He brushed my cheek with the back of his hand. My heart faltered. "Every day that I am away from you, you will be the only thing on my mind."

"No, Edward. I don't want that for you. You are going to be extremely available; after all, you are gorgeous. I don't want me holding you back. It would be best if we just move on. I don't regret anything that we did together. I'm happy that you were my first." I smiled.

I saw a tear form in Edward's eye. "Move on and know that I will always love you." I wiped away the tear that fell. "It will be the kind of love that lasts forever, and it will keep me moving through every day. You will always have a place in my heart, Edward Cullen." My voice cracked from sorrow.

Edward, speechless, wrapped his arm around me. I savored every moment of it, knowing that it would be the last time that I ever held him. I took in his scent one last time, engraining that particular smell in my nose. When he pulled away from me, I was not ready to let go.

I expected him to say something else, but instead, he turned around and walked away. I watched as he put his hands in his pockets and did not look back. My heart broke, splitting apart in my chest. I gasped for air, but I could not get anything into my lungs.

Jasper's arm found its way around my neck. I leaned on his chest as he held me together. He felt like my big brother, coming to my rescue. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, "That was a brave thing to do."

I buried my face deeper into his chest. In Jasper's arms I stayed as I watched Edward disappear in an elevator. We stood there a while longer. I let the tears roll gently down my face, my emotions finally spilling over. Finally, Jasper pulled me over to see Alice. She moved over in her bed, and I rested next to her, my big sister right by my side.

* * *

**One more update. I cannot believe that it has come down to this. I'm so excited.**

**Please review!**

**Demelza Llivell**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

* * *

_Freshman girl, oh so shy,  
Sits and watches the sophomore guy.  
Sophomore guy, with his head in a whirl,  
Sits and watches the junior girl.  
Junior girl, in her red Sedan,  
Sits and watches the senior man.  
But the senior man, all hot and wild,  
Secretly loves the freshman child._

_

* * *

_

**Bella's Point Of View:**

The first week that I had without Edward was disastrous. It was as if my life was plummeting towards the bottom of a black abyss. When it hit the bottom, I lost all hope, all meaning of existence. It was a harsh thing to believe, but it was true.

My parents saw my depression but veered away from conversations about it. My mother must have been quieting my father. I enjoyed the peace; it put me at ease, but when the quiet was there for too long, I lost my mind.

I was thankful to have Jasper and Alice. They were both back in school by Wednesday, and they kept me grounded. Alice recovered beautifully, and Jasper forgave her without question. Their relationship worked out perfectly, and on the outside, I could not have been more delighted.

However, on the inside, I was jealous. They had something I desperately wanted. The rage grew inside of me, and that was when my life went into the abyss. I wore the same pair of jeans for the rest of the week. I kept my hair in the same pony tail. I was hushed around the two people that wanted to help.

That was when I hit the bottom. Friday night at my house, I collapsed on the living room floor. I had just gotten home, and I was alone. I had not eaten anything substantial since Edward left. When I woke up, I moved myself to the couch and fell asleep on it. I did not wake up until the next morning.

My parents quickly gave me an intervention. I understood where they were coming from. They had every right to be worried about their daughter. I explain everything that I could voice, and they listened. I brushed over the intimate details: his touch, his smell, his kiss. They were fresh in my head, but it hurt to think about them.

My mother fed me and sent me up to my room. There, I fell asleep again until the dinner. Then, I got up again and ate. Looking back on that day, I remember that as the first time I actually smiled. There was nothing false about it. I had a true, genuine smile on my face the majority of the evening.

Then, the phone call came. I was out at the mall with Alice and Jasper, and I had left my phone at the house. It was two weeks after my breakdown, and when I heard that message on my phone when I got back, everything came rushing back to me. The pain flooded into my heart once more, and I stumbled extremely close to the abyss again.

__

I know this is crossing a line, but I had to call you. I needed to make sure that you were alright. I didn't want to leave, Bella, but I had to. I literally had no other option. I wanted to stay with you, but my future seemed to be going in another direction. Like you said to me, I don't want you to be depressed over my leaving. I can't say that I'm having the easiest time here without you. Our memories together haunt my mind, haunt my dreams. I never noticed how much they were a part of me until I ripped myself away from the maker of them. It will hurt too much, so I will not voice those three little words that mean so much to the both of us. Good bye.

When I heard it, I did not have the heart to delete it. The tears rolled down my face as I saved the message. In the future, I knew that I would long to hear his gorgeous, tender voice. As many times as I told myself otherwise, I knew that I would never be able to completely forget about Edward.

I called Jasper immediately. When he picked up the phone, I spilled everything to him. He was rock when I needed one most. I sat on my bed with my cell phone clutched next to my ear, babbling about Edward and our relationship, telling Jasper things that I would never voice to my parents. I felt relieved after I spoke to him, and my heart released the pain.

As the school year progressed, I was still the quiet girl, smarter than everyone else, who dated the star football player. When I walked down the hall, students mumbled my name into their friends' ears. The rumors quickly spread around. When one made it to my ear, though, I shrugged it off. There was nothing more I could do.

Now, it was the last day of the year, the thirty-first of December. I sat on my bed with my large drawing pad right in front of me. My pencil glided over the pages, finishing up the drawing that I worked on for what seemed like ages. When I finished the last bit of shading, I smiled contently to myself.

It had taken me a while to completely finish the drawing. I began it when Edward entered my life, but when I left, I felt no reason to continue with it. Since I moved on with my life, I began working on it again. Two months later, I finally had it finished.

Gently, I ripped the paper out of my drawing notebook. I held it up in front of my face. It was so realistic, so true. I got off of my bed, the drawing still in my hand, and walked out of my bedroom. It was a half an hour away from midnight, and I knew they would be at my house soon.

When I reached the bottom step, the door bell rang. I frolicked over and opened the door. With snacks and pop and confetti in their hands, Alice and Jasper invited themselves in. I grinned at their arrival and closed the door.

Putting on the television, Jasper dropped the snacks and confetti on the coffee table in the living room. Alice took the pop into the kitchen, and I heard her opening most of the bottles. When the bags of chips were opened, Jasper followed me into the kitchen.

"This is going to be the best night ever." Alice poured herself some Mountain Dew.

Jasper nodded. "I'm going to be hung over from pop and chips, but it will all be worth it." He blew a fist-full of confetti on me.

As it fluttered to the floor, the paper I was holding in my hands crinkled slightly, making a barely audible noise. Jasper and Alice's ears perked up, and they turned in my direction.

"What is that?" Alice said, pointing to the paper.

"You finished it, didn't you?" Jasper grinned.

"I did. Do you want to see it?"

They nodded their heads simultaneously. I spun the picture around, and their eyes landed on Edward. It was a portrait of him done completely in pencil. His eyes shown, his hair was messy and attractive, and he had a sly smile on his face. In the background near the left, there was large heart with wings. Flames engulfed it, and the words on the heart were singed. On the right in the background, the two necklaces that I bought Edward before he left glittered. Even though I did not have them, I felt that I still needed to remember them.

Alice's eyes filled up with tears. "Bella, that is beautiful. I cannot believe it."

"What does this mean?" Jasper pointed to the words on the heart.

"Mon amour," I said, muttering them under my breath. "It means 'my love' in French. It seemed appropriate considering everything." I expected myself to cry, but instead, I was smiling, reflecting on the good times with Edward.

"You are so much stronger than imagined, Bella." Alice put down her drink and pulled me into a hug.

Jasper joined, wrapping his arms around us. "I'm so glad that you are okay."

I took in a deep breath, finding my way out of their grasps. "Now that I showed you guys my picture, I think we should go get ready for the new year." I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch, putting my picture on the coffee table.

Jasper and Alice joined me, and while our hands were stuffed in bags of chips, we watched as the New Year rounded the corner. Near the five minute mark, the large ball on the television rose up into the air. Jasper grabbed some confetti while Alice gripped my hands.

Then, the door bell rang. I glanced at Jasper and Alice, trying to think of who it would be. They shrugged, so I stood up and walked to the door. When I pulled it open, my heart stopped. My eyes filled up with tears without any reason to. I heard Alice gasp in the background.

"Can I speak?" Edward asked, his eyes full of longing. I nodded quickly, wanting to hear what he had to say. "I was wrong, Bella. I could not have been more wrong in my life. Instead of fighting my parents, I faltered under their force. Now, I see that I could have done so much to stay here, but I never even tried.

"These past few months have been hell for me. Ever since I called you, my mind kept getting invaded by you. Your face appeared in my head every day, and I couldn't stop it. I saw myself writing your name over and over again on pieces of paper. I even attempted to draw your breath-taking face, and you know what a horrible drawer I am." I giggled, nodding.

"Then, two weeks ago, a new girl came to the school in California. She had extravagant brown hair and chocolate eyes. When she attempted to talk to me, I could not bear to look at her, to listen to her. Her eyes were cold, and her voice was frosty. All of my visions of you got tampered with, and I hated it so much.

"I came home and begged my parents day and night to let me come back to you. At first, they ignored me, but when they saw my lack of enthusiasm and my never-ending depression, they quickly changed their minds. They booked me a flight, and they come back next week, getting away from the job that did not work for my father.

"Bella, I can't imagine starting a new year without you. I know it's late, and I know that there is a possibility that you may already be over me. But inside of me, I can't help but try." Edward held up his hand, and two necklaces dropped down. "Bella, will you be my true love?"

I blinked, and tears rolled down both of my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into him. I had longed for this moment; I had dreamed about his moment. Edward's hands were touching me again, and I knew that I was home.

Edward put his finger under my chin and raised my head. I looked up at him, smiling like crazy. He leaned down and kissed my lips. Electricity shot through me, and yells were heard on the television. I felt confetti fall all around me and Edward.

"Happy New Year, you two love birds," Jasper said. Then, I heard him kiss Alice.

I tugged on Edward, and we moved into the living room. I shut the door, and Edward quickly wrapped his arm around my neck. Then, he grabbed the picture that I drew on the table. He grinned at me.

"So this is what you were hiding from me?" He held the picture in front of his face. "I love it, Bella. You are a true artist." He kissed me on the head.

I smiled and looked over at Alice and Jasper. We had come full circle. In the beginning, we were all naïve students. The freshman fell for the air-headed sophomore. The sophomore was in love with the junior girl with a Sedan. The junior fell head over heels for the wild senior. And the senior, surprisingly, loved the young freshman.

Now, everything was right and unbreakable. The shy freshman and the hot senior now loved each other with their hearts and souls. The sophomore and junior hit it off and became more than just friends, loving each other more every day. As I began the New Year with my boyfriend and two friends, I knew that we all would not have it any other way.

* * *

**Fin.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I had a blast writing this story (even though I never meant to). I appreciate the huge amount of people that reviewed and enjoyed the story. Without you guys, I would be empty inside. Also, I thank the person who wrote the poem I based this story off of. Without you writing the poem, I would have nothing.**

**Two quick things I would love to clear up.**

**First, the poll that I have on my profile will be close today. It is sad, but I am posting the new story of mine Wednesday. I would love for most of you to peek at the closed poll and see the point of view my new story will be in. If it isn't the person you would like, don't be discouraged. Both characters will be involved greatly in the story.**

**Second, I see that we have ninety-three reviews. I would love it if we got one hundred or over. I like three digit numbers (I'm OCD about it). It's really ticking me off that this story is nineteen chapters; I like even numbers. But what else can you do?**

**Please review. Make your last review count :)**

**Thank you so much,**

**Demelza Llivell**


End file.
